Defusing an Angel
by NixieStixx
Summary: Sam and Dean work with another angel to try to save Cas.  takes place right after the finale scene Sorry I suck at summeries! Season six finale spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Defusing an Angel...

Summery: Sam and Dean work with another angel to try to save Cas. (takes place right after the finale scene)

"No one's bowing down to you," Castiel turned around slowly to be face to face with an auburn haired girl. Dean watched horrified, her accent was hard to place, like she was from a different time. Castiel glaired. "And you're not destroying them either. Release the souls. We can beat Raphael's army now that Raphael's gone."

"I will deal with them myself, Isabel."

"No, Castiel, it's over! This power is to much for one vessel to contain. Release it now!" The auburn angel said as a demand. Dean watched as Castiel smirked just slightly.

"You're not making the calls," He stated. "This power..."

"Is too much... you'll go mad." She answered in a caring voice, gentler than before.

"I'm fixing everything..."

"Castiel this isn't what you wanted!" The angel snapped back. "Raphael's dead! No one has to get hurt, no one's suppose to die!"

"This is what's needed." He answered. "I am God and you will bow to me too or be destroyed as well."

"You're not God Castiel, you're my brother..."

"No, now I'm your God."

"Castiel this isn't you!" She said shaking her head. "What happened to freedom? Isn't that what you wanted, isn't that what this is all about? You thought of these humans as your family, your friends and now you're willing to destroy them?"

"Are you questioning your God?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"You questioned yours, I'll question mine!" She said just as threatening.

Dean watched as Castiel stepped closer to the angel he remembered Castiel calling Isabel. The angel never moved, she stood straight as Castiel was so close he could practically touch her. Castiel had at least four or five inches on her, and a normal human would have backed away or even ran but she stayed.

"You're close to blasphemy," He whispered to her, but Dean could still hear. "You'll fall just like Lucifer."

"No," The angel said almost sadly. "I'll fight, just like you did, when you had a heart." Castiel reached his hand out, ready to end the disobedient angel when a flutter of wings made him look around. They were all surrounded, there were at least twelve and they were all Raphael's men. Isabel took the distraction as an advantage, slipping past Castiel and standing in the middle of Sam, Dean and Bobby.

"You know you won't be able to hid from me." Castiel stated to the angel, she looked up.

"I know." She said disappearing quickly, taking Sam, Dean and Bobby with her.

**A.N: This is just the first part of what I'm thinking is going to be a long one so please hang in there with me I really hope you like it! Let me know what you think! **

**I have to say that I really did like the Finale! Everything that I thought Kripke shot in the face (Thanks for that!) This is kind of what I want to happen! I still love Castiel! It's going to have Dean, Sam and Bobby in it! **

**I own nothing Supernatural related! (Damn you Eric Kripke) the only thing I can take credit for is the character Isabel and the idea for this story! Please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. Bobby, Sam and Dean stood in what looked like some kind of study. A quick glance of the books showed that they were mostly law books. But right now Dean wasn't interested in any of that. "Hey, I asked you a question!"

"You're defenseless and vulnerable right now," The angel pointed out. "I really think you should change your tone." She said sternly. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You really think I care if I hurt your feelings?" Dean asked, challengingly.

"Dean, calm down." Sam said trying to hold his brother back, this angel after all, did just save them.

"No, I don't think you care," She said walking right up to him. "But your lack of consideration is what started this whole mess anyway! You could have prevented this! All you had to do was _help_ your friend! _Trust_ Castiel! You couldn't even do that you self-righteous dick!" The angel never raised her voice, but the tone was frightening.

"He already made up his mind!" Dean shouted. "I couldn't have stopped anything."

"Are you really that dense?" She asked. Dean clenched his jaw, wishing he still had the angel sword. "If you just believed in Castiel, this would have ended differently! My brother wouldn't be filled to the max with soul, my brother would still be here! Everyone turned their back on him; God, his brothers and sisters, and you, the only family he really had. You screw up everything you touch, Dean Winchester!"

Dean's knuckles were already white with how tight he was holding his fist. The anger seemed to reach it's boiling point by the time that she finished. Dean swung hard, Sam and Bobby both reach out to grab him, to stop him but they couldn't. The angel simply grabbed Dean's fist, spun him around and pinned him to the wall a few feet away.

"I will not let Castiel die this way!" She said quietly to Dean. "This should have never happened to him and I hold you responsible. I won't let a grace as kind and true as Castiel's, just die. I need your help," The angel said. "All of you. I believe that you're the only one's who can get through to him." She released Dean and stepped away.

"We'll help," Sam said. "Castiel's got to still be in there somewhere." The angel nodded.

"I hope so." She answered.

"Okay," Dean said, rising his hands up as if to call a truce. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Isabel." She answered. Dean nodded, then eyed her suspiciously.

"Where exactly were you for Castiel?" He asked. "You are his sister, you could have stood behind him too?"

"I was locked up," Isabel answered. "Where Raphael threw me before I could help anyone. It took me a very long time to get out." She said turning her back to them.

"Don't get pissy," Bobby said waiting for the angel to turn around and meet his eyes. When she finally did he continued. "How the hell are we suppose to defeat a God?" Isabel just shook her head.

"I'm not sure," She answered. "But right now we have to get you somewhere safe, from at least Raphael's angels."

"So, take us back to Bobby's," Dean said. "It's angel proofed already."

"Exactly!" Isabel said. "I can't find it, one of the Enochian signs you placed on the window is so we can't find it either!"

"Fine, we'll just drive the Impala!" Dean said irritatedly. Isabel look at Dean confused, her head cocked slightly to the side. "You didn't bring my baby?" Dean fumed.

"That piece of rubbish that was upside down on the ground?" Isabel questioned shaking her head. "Why would you want that, it's broken?" She questioned him again. Dean took a deep breath. He was sick of this angel already, calling his baby _rubbish_ with her snarky accent. Dean look another deep breath.

"Think about it this way Izzy," Dean started, trying to stay as calmly as possible. "We can't help if we have no weapons and that car has all of our belongings." He said kindly, even adding a smile at the end.

"First of all, my name's Isabel, not Izzy!" The angel started. "And second, you want me to go back there and grab all that crap?" Sam could see Dean was agitated so he pushed his older brother out of the way. Bobby grabbed Dean's shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze to keep his mouth shut.

"Isabel please," Sam said in a gentle tone. "There could be something in the car that could help and Bobby's house is well protected. We can tell you where it is and let you in. We'll help you. We want Cas back just as badly as you do."

"So you're going to help me?" Isabel asked and Sam nodded. Isabel stepped in front of Sam and placed her hand gently on the side of his face. Sam couldn't believe how warm she felt. "I'm glad you're okay... and your soul is whole again."

"Thank you." Sam answered.

"The nightmares will fade," She added. "I know they are bad, but, you have people here for you and you'll be fine." She said with a smile.

"I know." Isabel's hand slid from Sam's face. She turned to Bobby.

"I'll bring all of you to your house." She said. "Then I'll go get your car." She said to Dean.

Since the house was so protected, Isabel could only going leave them somewhere near the house. They'd have to walk up the long dirt driveway and change some of the sign so that Isabel could enter. It didn't take long to fix, but while she was inside the house she'd have no power. About twenty minutes later there was a loud thud and some clanking noise coming from outside.

When Dean looked through the blinds he saw his Impala. His eyes were wide at the sight, the top was scratched, the windshield was shattered, the whole thing would have to be all re-done, again.

"Oh, hell no!" Dean said running out of the house.

"Dean, Wait!" Sam said following quickly behind him.

"What you couldn't fix her up!" Dean yelled from the porch.

"Hush." Isabel said looking about.

"Don't hush me..." Dean said but Isabel looked at him sternly.

"Shut up." Isabel stood still and listened, she didn't even look like she was breathing. "Get in the house." She said quickly, her silver blade sliding into her hand.

"What?" Dean asked annoyed.

"I said get in the..."

"Iz, behind you!" Sam shouted as he saw a man appear behind her! Isabel turned around quickly, but the other angel knocked the knife out of her hand already.

"Well, aren't you far from home?" The deep voice asked. "Aren't you suppose to be locked in a cell again?" He said swinging the blade. Isabel dodged it and quickly jumped to the side grabbing his wrist to keep the blade up in the air. "Don't worry, you'll be back."

"Don't you have a God to worry about." Isabel said threw clenched teeth. The boys could tell that the other angel was stronger than Isabel. Sam quickly jumped off the porch.

"Hey!" He yelled waving his arms to get the angel's attention. Isabel took the detraction, to push the other angel away. She quickly placed her hand on his head. Sam and Dean expected to see the bright light, getting ready to cover their eyes but instead the other angel was engulfed in flames. Falling to the ground in a pile of ash.

Sam and Dean stood with their mouths open. That wasn't normal, for an angel. Isabel turned around slowly to face them. She picked up both of the silver knifes, putting hers away and made her way slowly to the porch.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked. "What are you?"

"I'm an angel." She answered, but Dean shook his head.

"Angel's don't do that!" He pointed out. "Not normal angels."

"How many different types of angel's do you think are?" Isabel questioned.

"I don't know a few..." Dean answered.

"Thousand!" Isabel corrected. "There are a few thousand and I'm just one of my kind."

"How did you do that?" Sam asked from behind her.

"I have an affinity for fire, now can we go inside I'm a sitting duck out here and Raphael's men are still after you two still."

They all entered the house. Isabel looked at the windows, inspecting the signs that they put up.

"You're sure this house is completely protected?" She questioned looking around.

"Try using your mojo." Dean said.

"Hmm," She said as she tried to fly away then looked back to Dean. "Good." She nodded her approval. "I'll fix your car when I leave." She stated grabbing a knife from the table, dragging the tip along the inside of her wrist.

When Bobby walked out of his study he saw the angel drawing a symbol on his wall with blood.

"Can't you find somewhere else to do your finger paints?" The older hunter questioned annoyed.

"My apologies," She said as she continued. "It'll disappear when I'm finished." Isabel whispered a few words in Enochian, the symbol shined and then was gone.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"It's for extra protection," Isabel said. "Just in case."

"So, what now we're suppose to be friends?" Dean asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"For what I've heard you could really use a friend right now, most of yours are dead." Isabel stated. "I don't care for you Dean, I honestly think we're all still going to die." Isabel started. "If we can't release those souls, that new God is going to destroy all of us. We need to stop him and save Castiel and if we can't do that, we die and if that happens I'm going to take the pleasure in killing you myself"

"I'll hunt you down." Dean threatened.

"You'll try." Isabel smiled. "Now, I have to leave, don't do anything stupid. I'll be back later." She said walking out the door. Dean followed but when she stepped outside she was gone before he could even blink.

**A.N. So here's part two! I just wanted to let you know that I didn't Beta these, probably should but I'm waaay to impatient for that! So, all the mistake are clearly mine and if you tell me about them I will fix them!**

**Enjoy. I hope to update two to three times a week! (hoping work and life don't get into the way =/!) Tell me what you think and thank you for your comments! **

**3**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean slammed the door behind him, hard.

"Slam my door again and I swear I'll break your hand." Bobby threatened. Dean ran his hand over his face and through his hair.

"I'm sorry Bobby." Dean said sincerely. Bobby eyes him for a long minute the nodded his head.

"Dean you just need to relax, okay?" Sam said in a comforting voice.

"Relax?" Dean asked. "How the hell am I suppose to relax? Cas is a freaking God, who's going to blow us to smithereens when he catches us. A crazy fire angel is helping us, how can we even trust her! What the hell are we going to do?" Dean said. The last part was desperate. He shook his head and looked to his brother. "What did she mean that your soul was _whole_ again?" Dean questioned.

"When Castiel broke the wall in my head," Sam started looking down at his hands. "It's like a had to fight myself to come back. But I did it, even though the part of my that went to Hell didn't want me to have to face it. Like I was trying to protect myself."

"You shouldn't have to face Hell." Dean said annoyed. "Cas had no right to break that wall, you could have died, what if you never woke up?"

"But I did!" Sam said. "Dean I feel more like myself then I have in a really long time. I can beat this Hell thing, the memories. I believe what Isabel said. I'm going to be fine and right now we have to save Cas." Dean, rolled his eyes.

"I think he's already too far gone." Dean said looking away from his brother.

"Well, Isabel said she'd be back." Sam pointed out. Dean nodded and grabbed the amber liquid Bobby kept in the house.

* * *

><p>Isabel walked slowly along the path, trees and brush lining both sides of the small trail. It was warm and sunny. She'd missed this place more then Heaven it's self. At the end of the trail was a beautiful pond. Ducks were swimming in the water, the water was so clear she could see the fish and frogs swimming underneath the surface.<p>

Across the pond was a giant weeping willow, it stood tall. Isabel always thought of it as the strongest point of this small escape. She looked back to the fish, ducks and frog, at the pussy-willows growing in the shallow water, and the lily's on the water.

She crouched down, plucking a lily right out of the water. She felt the peddled, waxy but soft between her fingers.

"You're very predictable." A deep voice said.

"No, you're just arrogant." She replied. Isabel looked at the water at the reflection of Castiel standing next to her. "Do you remember when I took you here, you were just learning how to fly." She smiled. "I lost count of how many times you slash landed into that pond." She laughed. She looked to Castiel's emotionless face.

"That was a long time ago." Castiel stated. Isabel ignored the tone Castiel used, that 'all powerful I'm your God' tone.

"You were so determined." Isabel continued with a smile. "You asked me to take you here whenever you had a extra minute until one day you met me here." She smiled up at him. "Oh, little brother," She said standing and turning to him. "I hate this. What's happening to everything you worked so hard for?"

"I've earned everything I have." Castiel answered. "I've earned the right to be God." Isabel placed her hand on Castiel's neck.

"You'll kill people you love?" She asked as Castiel moved away.

"I'll do what I have to do." Isabel shook her head and turned her back to him. "Do you think that's wise..."

"Are you going to kill me?" Isabel asked not facing Castiel but the clear water.

"No." He said simply. "I was hoping you'd join me." Isabel looked up at the cloudy sky. "You've always been strong, though you left a long time ago."

"I had my own orders from God, Castiel." She answered. "I did what I was told."

"Well, now I'm giving you your new orders." Castiel said. Isabel looked up at him and shook her head.

"No," She said moving stray hairs out of Castiel's eyes. "You're not my God. I know you're still in there Castiel, I'll get you back." She said sadly but softly, then was gone, leaving Castiel again.

* * *

><p>Sam woke with a start breathing hard. He wiped his hands over his sweat coated face. Sam could still feel like is skin was being licked by the flames, like something deep inside of him was being pulled into pieces and it ached.<p>

Sam had to get up. He walked down the stairs and noticed that the sun was just about to come up. He slept for only three or four hours, but, he had to admit that it was better then what he was expecting. But he believed Isabel, he was going to be just fine.

"How are you holding up?" Bobby asked from behind Sam. Sam jumped, he thought that everyone was sleeping.

"Jesus Bobby, are you tying to give me a heart attack." Sam asked.

"With the thing's you've seen boy," Bobby started. "A heart attack is the last thing on earth that's going to kill you." Sam couldn't help but smirk. The older hunter was right, with everything that they've seen and face they'd be lucky if it was a heart attack that killed them.

"You know you can talk to us right?" Sam turned and saw Dean standing on the stairs.

"Yeah, I know, but, I'm fine really." Sam answered.

"Sammy, you tossed and turned most of the night." Dean answered.

"Were you checking on me?" Sam asked but Dean just shrugged his shoulders. "It's Hell Dean. I mean, yeah, it sucks but I believe what Isabel told me, I'm going to be fine."

"Why are you so trusting, I mean seriously man! Haven't you learned your lesson?" Dean snapped.

"She's an angel." Sam said but Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, so was Cas." Dean said.

"Castiel broke." They looked to the door as Isabel walked in. "Your car's fix," She said tiredly. "I'm pretty sure it's back to the way it was." She answered. "You're all up quite early." She pointed out.

"I'll start a pot of coffee." Bobby said.

"Did you find away to save Cas?" Sam asked. Isabel sighed and looked to Sam.

"I still don't know, Sam." She answered shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know if we can."

"So, we kill him." Dean stated.

"Is that really what you want to do?" Isabel asked Dean.

"It's what has to be done."

"No," Isabel said shaking her head. "It's what your pathetic little brain goes to first. You're too stupid to look at the big picture." Isabel said getting angry. "You once said you thought of Castiel as a brother," She said to Dean then looked to Sam. "You said you'd die for him, you both did! Now you'd just simply kill him."

"He's not Cas anymore!" Dean said.

"Your right, he's not Cas, he's God!" Isabel retorted. "But Castiel's still there, I can feel it." She said thinking as she paced Bobby's living room.

"So, you think we can just stroll in there and break through to Cas with a group hug?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"No, sweetheart. We have to defuse him, release those souls and hope to whoever's still in charge of this whole crap plan that he's even still alive at the end of all this." She answered. Isabel kept pacing for almost two hours, talking to herself in Enochian quietly. When Dean was done eating breakfast he sat on the couch watching Isabel.

"Iz, you're making me nauseous." Dean stated.

"I'm thinking and what's with humans and nicknames?" She asked eying Dean questionably.

"It's easier to say Iz or Izzy." Dean answered.

"You mean you're just lazy?" She asked in return. Dean just rolled his eyes and didn't answer. After another hour Isabel finally stopped and looked to Sam. "I need you're necklace." She said. Sam didn't know what she was talking about. "The one you gave Dean, for Christmas remember?" She asked.

"I threw that out." Dean stated looking at Sam.

"Hold on." Sam said running upstairs. When he came back he had the necklace in his hand. "I picked it up." Sam explained simply. Isabel took in and put it around her neck.

"I'll bring it back." She said. "Some of Raphael's men are going to come by later today, make sure you're ready."

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to find that absent father of mine and kick his ass." She stated leaving the house.

**A.N: I'm happy to see that someone's curious about my story! and I thank you very much! I'm pretty sure it's only going to be like six or seven parts and I hope to not disappoint!**

**I don't really like the end of this Chapter but it lines things up for the next one! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Cas couldn't find God," Dean stated. "Do you really think she's going to find him."

"Dean." Bobby said. Den turned around to face the older man, but before he could open is mouth Bobby smacked him hard in the back of her head. "You better start changing your attitude, son. I know you're pissed at Cas, sure he didn't make the best choices, but, we weren't giving him an easy time either. I hate to say it, but, I think we did use Cas when he needed him."

"He could have made his own damn choice, he could have said no." Dean shot back.

"You really think he would have?" Bobby asked. "If it meant watching his brother's and sister's die, watching you and your brother die! When he got attacked by Rachael, he came here 'cause he felt safe. For the last three years we've been fighting angel's, trying to stop the apocalypse and for some reason that boy came back."

"You heard Cas before Dean," Sam said. "He'd rather be here with us then in Heaven." Sam pointed out. "Dean, he's family." Dean just shook his head walking out of the house.

Dean couldn't help but feel betrayed. Castiel was their friend, his friend, his brother. He lost Lisa, He lost Ben and now Castiel too.

Castiel pulled him from Hell, leaving him a permanent mark on his shoulder. Dean ran his hand over the mark. Castiel was a tight ass back then, Dean though. He was loyal to his Father. Even after being forced back to Heaven for a hell of a beating, Dean thought, the angel still stayed with them until Raphael killed him.

But, God sent Castiel back and the angel wasn't far from them. Castiel rebelled and became hunted by his brothers and sister being force to kill them. He went on a search for God that ended up braking the angel even more leaving him drunk. And when Lucifer and Michael faced off Castiel again died for them, died for Dean. Died to give Dean extra time.

Castiel pulled Sam from Hell too and deep down he knew that Castiel never meant for Sam to return without his soul. Castiel was always there for him, whenever Dean called him, whenever Dean needed him he was there.

The realization hit Dean hard. He did take advantage of Castiel, but he never meant to. Castiel should have come to him, when it first started getting bad. Screw an 'apple pie' life, that didn't exist for hunter. He should have kept hunting, he shouldn't have stayed with Ben and Lisa. That way he'd still have them, at least a small part of them. Dean would have help Castiel if he asked, everything that Castiel gave for him, for their broken little family.

Dean kept walking, his mind going over everything for the past few years. He never lied when he said that he thought of Castiel as a brother, he had to admit, Castiel was right. Dean wasn't there when Castiel needed him, but Castiel wouldn't let him be there either. Dean kicked a car tire in frustration.

"I would have been there!" He said. "I wouldn't have left Cas if I knew!" Dean yelled. "You have to be listening?" Dean said to the blue sky. "You have to be somewhere?" Dean continued to look up. "Why did you leave? Look what's happening! You can stop it, you can do something, anything?" Dean pleaded and begged. "Castiel's always been loyal to you! Hell, he believed even when he was told you were dead." Dean didn't know what he was waiting for.

"Your useless, you know that!" Dean shouted angrily. "You're a useless father that abandons the ones that needed him the most. I won't let my friend die like this you bastard! You're a coward." Dean retorted. "Hiding and letting this planet go to hell. Well, screw you! I'm getting Cas back! Then I'm going after you!" Dean shook his head and started back for the house. "If you're not going to help you might as well be dead." Dean said under his breath.

"Is that anyway to pray?" A small blond women asked. Dean took a quick glance at her and knew she was an angel, knew she was one of Raphael's.

"Lady, I'm done with praying." He stated throwing the knife and it went through her chest. Dean grabbed the knife as a flash of light lit the yard. He ran back into the house. "I'm getting my best friend back." Dean said as he passed Sam and went straight into the study.

* * *

><p>Isabel stood in shock as she looked around. It's been along time since she was in Heaven, since she was at the Garden. It was always beautiful and warm and full of life. Joshua always kept it perfect but now it was in ruins of what it once was. The trees were bare, the plants and flowers dead. Any life that once resided here was dead and the warmth gone.<p>

Isabel walked, her hand touching the dried bark of the trees. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes. A small branch snapping under her fingers and falling to the ground even though she barely touched it. She quickly pulled her hand away, whispering an apology to the tree even though the life was gone from it. It hurt to see such beauty gone, Isabel couldn't fight the single tear that feel down her cheek anymore.

"You've been away a long time, Isabel." She looked up to see the dark skinned angel stepping closer to her. His voice was so soft and kind, Isabel wondered if he even knew how to raise is voice.

"What happened to your garden, Joshua?" She asked sadly.

"All things must die, I'm afraid." Joshua answered wiping the tear from her cheek. He let his hand rest there for a minute before pulling away and smiling a soft, sad smile at her.

"But, this is God's garden?" She questioned grievously. "The life, the beauty. It's been here all of my existence! All of your existence!" Isabel's voice cracked. "What will you do?" She asked the man. Joshua sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." He said sincerely. Isabel nodded in understanding.

"Can you tell me where God is?" She asked. Joshua pressed his lips together and again sighed.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"Joshua, please," Isabel begged. "You have to tell me, he's the only one who can help!" Joshua took Isabel's hand between his own and held it tightly.

"He won't help, I'm sorry. This isn't his battle." Joshua stated.

"Not is battle?" Isabel questioned shaking her head. "But, someone's taking his place! Destroying Heaven! Look at your garden, it's... it's..."

"I know," Joshua said looking around. His eyes sad as he took in the garden. "It's heartbreaking, but there's nothing I can do for you." Joshua leaned in and kissed Isabel's forehead. "Don't lose you faith, young one." He said. Then let go of her hand and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Isabel called out. "Where are you going?" Joshua turned.

"I can't tell you," He said and smiled. "But someday, you'll be back and this will all be as you remembered. You'll find God, just not here."

"Joshua!" Isabel called again but he was gone. Isabel didn't move for a long time. She heard the foot steps and didn't have to question who they belong to. "Are you happy, you have your revenge?" She said not looking up.

"It's not revenge," Castiel answered back standing behind Isabel. "It's punishment."

"You tortured them," Isabel said. She could feel her brothers and sisters pain. "This is revenge."

"Is there a reason why you're here?" He questioned. Isabel faced him.

"Yes, I want to smack you!" She said angrily. "Do you even realize what you're doing anymore?" She looked around shaking her head. "This is horrible."

"I'm taking care..."

"No, you're not Castiel..." She interrupted him but then she laughed as he really looked at him. "But, you're not Castiel anymore are you? Your God! My brother's dead, right?" She asked.

"But, you still think you can get him back?" Castiel asked instead of answering her question.

"I don't know if I can find him anymore..." She said sadly. Castiel leaned closer to her.

"Maybe you should just stop looking," His deep voice said. "It's better this way."

"Better! No," Isabel said. "You're just like Raphael, if not worse." He reached out. Grabbing her shoulders and pinning her hand against a tree. She felt the air get knocked out of her lungs. Isabel watched the cold blue eyes starring at her. Suddenly a small sliver of concern, confusion, pain and fear was there. Isabel could only think it was Castiel, it had to be.

"Cas, please," She pleaded, trying to catch her breath and using the nickname the boys gave him, hoping maybe that would help. "You have to release the souls, they'll kill you!" That small flash a hope faded quickly when Castiel shook his head and once again his eyes were cold. But, it was enough of a distraction for Isabel to slip away.

Isabel made it to the porch of Bobby Singer's house before she just fell. She sat up with her back against the house, leaning her head back she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something?" Sam asked looking around. Dean stood up.<p>

"You check the back, I'll take the front." He said and Sam nodded. It was getting dark and so far at least five or six angel's had showed up. But when Dean walked out on the front porch he saw a figure slumped against the house. It didn't take him long to realize who it was. "Hey, Izzy." Deans said crouching down next to her. "You okay?" He asked. She opened her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah." Isabel said sounding defeated. When she looked up Dean was smirking. "What?" Isabel asked annoyed.

"I think I found how to save Cas," He said extending his hand to help her up. She grabbed it and followed Dean into the house. "Oh, and you just let me call you Izzy!" Dean said triumphantly, Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me, or what?" She questioned.

"We need to talk to Death..." Dean said.

**A.N: Sorry if there's a lot of misspelling! Try to get the out quick! It's kinds of a family weekends! So the next part sould be up by Tuesday night! I actually had to cut this in two, 'cause it got reeaaaly long so the next part goes along with it!**

**I hope you enjoy, more soon promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Death?" Isabel asked.

"Yes." Dan answered with a smile.

"As in... the Grim Reaper?" Isabel asked in a confused tone.

"Yes." Dean repeated.

"You mean, _THE_ reaper?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Death, the reaper, the horseman!" Dean shouted. The angel looked at him in shock.

"You can't be serious," She started. "You want to talk to the angel of Death himself?" Isabel asked and Dean nodded. "You'd have to be dead for that!" Dean shook his head.

"Tessa will take me to him." Dean assured.

"You know reapers by name," Isabel said then laughed. "I shouldn't be surprised by that." The angel said to herself then looked to Dean. "Death has his own business to deal with, he's been cleaning up after..." Isabel shut her mouth quickly.

"What? Death's been cleaning up after what, Iz?" Dean asked, but Isabel stayed quiet. "People are dying, because of Cas, aren't they?" Dean asked. Isabel kept looking at the floor. "Isabel, look at me!" Dean said grabbing her shoulders like Castiel had done at the garden, she realized how sore they felt. "Innocent people are dying?"

"Power comes with destruction, Dean." She said simply. Dean let go of her and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not Castiel, but, I saw him and he's still there. Dean, he's still there. Castiel wouldn't kill those people, Castiel wouldn't hurt anyone." She gave Dean a sad smile. Dean knew she was pleading.

"I know." He said through clenched teeth. He took a few deep breath, calming himself. "I had a conversation with Death once, at a pizza place." Isabel just watched him. "He told me that God could be reaped, is it true?" Isabel's blue eyes grew wide.

"Umm," She started thinking to herself. "I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Do you think he would lie?" Dean asked eying the angel.

"I don't know if I believe it," Isabel started shaking her head. "But, I don't see a reason he would lie to you." Isabel took a few steps standing close to Dean. Face to face. "If Death can reap God, does... does that mean my Father's dead? Does that mean we're going to lose Castiel?"

"I..." Dean couldn't answer. He didn't know, no on knew. But Isabel's eyes look so damn sad, it was heartbreaking. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, how was he suppose to answer her. Isabel turned away from him. "Hey," Dean said using his hand to make the angel look at him. "We'll save Cas, I promise." The angel shook her head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Dean." She said moving away from him. Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam walked into the room.

"I guess you found out what the noise was," Sam said sounding a little annoyed at his brother. "You could have told me so I wasn't looking around the house like a maniac!" Sam said. Sam looked from Dean to Isabel a few times, he could feel the tension. "So, Iz. Did you find anything?" She shook her head.

"Heaven's a crap hole." Isabel answered. "I don't know where God is, if he's even in existence anymore. So, we find Death." She said looking at Dean. Sam suddenly threw his arms up.

"What!" Sam asked loudly. "So, someone has to die?" Sam shook his head. "No way!"

"Well, actually..." Isabel started but Dean cut her off.

"Sam, Death is the only one who can help." Dean fought back. "I've done it before, I just have to get Tessa to take me to him for a few minutes."

"I can just..." But this time Sam cut her off.

"No!" Sam snapped. "I'm not going to let you just die..."

"It's not forever Sammy, just for a few minutes..."

"You think that's a valid argument! What are we going to do, it'll take too long to find someone who cam do it..."

"So, we do it here..."

"How the hell are we suppose to bring you back! It's not like we know how to do that..."

"Hey!" Isabel yelled. Both brothers jumped. They'd never heard the angel raise her voice before, let alone just yell. Sam and Dean turned to her shocked but their mouth closed. "I can find Death, no problem."

"You said we have to be dead to find him now?" Dean questioned.

"You have to be dead," She answered. "I don't, but I doubt he'll just help us." She said.

"You have to try, Iz." Dean said. "You want your brother back, right?"

"Of course." She answered. "That's not even a question."

"So do we!" Sam said. Isabel looked between them and then sighed and looked at the floor. "Can you try?" Sam asked kindly, giving her sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine!" She said, looking at Dean and Sam sternly. "It's getting late, you should go to bed. I'll be back in the morning." She said running a hand through her hair. Both boys started heading upstairs. "Hey, Dean." Isabel said softly. Dean stopped on the stairs, Sam looked back but Dean nodded for him to go to bed, he could handle this. When Isabel heard Sam's bedroom door close she continued. "I'm sorry you had to lose Lisa and Ben."

"What are you, in my head?" Dean questioned her but she just shook her head and looked away.

"Sorry, you just think way too loud sometimes." She explained, not wanting him to think that she was reading his mind because she really wasn't. "And I know you miss them."

"I've noticed you've started to lose your accent." Dean stated quickly, changing the subject. Isabel nodded, not pushing it further.

"You humans rub off." She answered honestly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dean asked, hesitantly.

"You just did." She smirked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay smartass," Dean said sarcastically. Dean took a deep and looked Isabel in the eyes. "Were you serious that I could have changed how all this turned out?" He asked, his tone was pained and Isabel knew.

"You could have," Isabel said. Dean looked away and Isabel's warm fingers found his face lifting his chin up to look at her. "But you can't change the past, only learn from it. Sleep, you're no use to me tired." Dean blinked and she was gone.

* * *

><p>Death was never a very complicated being, if you could call him a being. Death was just Death. Isabel had only met the horseman once but she'd heard stories that made her feel uneasy.<p>

"Hello, Isabel." Death said sitting at a table, pizza in front of him. "It's been a long time." He stated.

"I've heard that a lot." She said to herself, standing by the door of an East Coast restaurant called the West End Pizza. "You remember me?" She asked and Death smiled.

"I could never forget you," The Horseman stated. "You hid behind your brother, Gabriel. If I remember right."

"I was a fledgling." Isabel answered.

"You're still scared." Death pointed out. "Sit, join me," Death said pointing to the seat across from him in the booth. "The pizza here is great!" He said happily.

"I'm not interested," She said kindly. "But, thank you."

"No," He said wiping his mouth and looking at the angel sternly. "You want something."

"I need something." She corrected.

"And what would that be?" The Horseman asked.

"Your help, you said you could reap God..."

"You've been talking to Dean Winchester," He said to himself out loud, then eyed the angel. "You want me to kill God?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Isabel said taking the seat across from Death. "Castiel needs those souls released." She stated. "I need your help to release them... please." She said sincerely.

"What's in it for me?" The dark horseman asked. Isabel wasn't surprised by this, she actually expected it. She took a deep breath and looked to the man across from her.

"I'll give you my grace, my power, my life. All three are yours on one condition. You have to save Castiel. You have to make sure that Castiel is alive." She said.

"I can't promise his grace..."

"I don't care about his grace," Isabel said cutting Death off. "The Winchester's will take care of him, I just want you to save his life." Death looked at Isabel for a long minute before speaking.

"All those souls," Death started. "How do you know he's not gone already? Those souls have stories. Some have dark histories, some were tortured. Each one broken. You can release them, but, he'll still have their ghost." Death explained.

"They'll manage," Isabel said."You can save him. Please... try." She pleaded.

"I do this for you and you will give me your life, your grace and your affinity?" The horseman asked.

"Yes." Isabel said without hesitation.

"Then we have a deal." Death said with a small smile.

"I need one more thing from you," Isabel said. "You know where God is, I know you do." Death raised an eyebrow. "I need five minutes with him."

"What makes you think I'd give you that?" The older man questioned.

"Because you know what I need to do, just once." Death actually seemed amused and smiled.

"I'll take you to him." Death said reaching over the table. Suddenly they were in a different galaxy. The place was warm, covered in plants and creatures Isabel's never seen. The sky wasn't blue it was pink and was nothing like Heaven or the Earth.

"My child," An older man said. Isabel looked up at him in shock. "Why have you come here?" He asked in a soft voice. The necklace around her neck was burning She wrapped a hand around it. Isabel took a few steps to be in front of the man.

"Father." The man smiled as she said his name, but, Isabel shook her head and swung hard hitting him in the jaw. "You abandon us!" She said angrily. "Your never coming back are you?" She asked. She could see the answer in his eyes. Isabel closed her eyes and let fire consume everything around her. The man watched her expressionlessly.

Isabel looked around to see everything in ash. "I hope you treat this new world a hell of a lot better then the last." She said leaving with Death, leaving God standing in smoke and ash.

**A.N.: Again I apologize for any spellingand/or grammer errors, those are all mine! If you tell me I can fis them. But I hope you enjoy! I wanted to get this out earlier but I had to give my two dogs a bath and that was really BAAAD and I was covered in hair and it was so freaking gross! But now I'm showered and working on the next parts of this! Sadly the next part won't be up until Friday night or Saturday morning! Sorry and Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean's dreams were usually filled with dreams of Lisa and Ben. How nice it was to wake up next to Lisa in the morning and how he sown Ben a thing or two about taking care of cars. And every time he'd apologize. Every time he plead for them to forgive him as he said goodbye.

But, this time was different. Ben and Lisa weren't haunting his dreams. He was by himself, it looked like just one of the thousands of motels he'd been in. But it was different, he actually remembered this one. He stood in front of the door like he was suppose to open it. He reached for the door knob but pulled his hand back. Dean knew he had to open the door, but something told him he wouldn't like what was behind it.

Dean took a deep breath and reached for the door knob one last time. When he finally grabbed it he just held on to it for a few long seconds. Looking out the window quickly, he saw nothing but black like is was night/ He wanted to prepare himself so he took a few more deep breaths and turned the knob, throwing the door open.

At first Dead didn't see anything, he couldn't. There was too much light, it wasn't bright it was just white and blinding. When his vision started to clear and he was able to make out something was falling towards him. He recognized the tan trench coat and instantly reached his arms out, without hesitation.

He knew it was Castiel. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him to his chest. Holding on tightly Dean fell to his knees with his friend, keeping Castiel close so that he didn't get hurt. Dean was ready to panic when he saw Castiel, dream or not.

Castiel had blood coming from his nose and mouth. His skin was too pale and he was dead weight in Dean's arms. If it wasn't for the fact that Castiel was breathing, though labored, Dean would have that that he was dead.

"Cas," Dean said one arm still holding the angel firmly while he used the other to force the angel to look at him. "Cas, come on. You have to say something, man." Dead pleaded.

"Dean..." Castiel said but started coughing, blood falling from his lips.

"It's okay." Dean said trying to sooth him, sitting him up against his chest. "Cas, what's going on."

"I don't have much time here." Castiel said quietly. "You have to stop it." The angel pleaded his voice cracking with what Dean could only think was pain. Castiel's nose started to bleed again and his hands were shaking.

"Is there anyway you can release the souls?" Dean asked. Castiel just blinked as his eyes started to fall closed. "Hey!" Dean said giving Castiel a gentle shake, forcing the angel to look at him. "Don't give up on me you bastard," He said watching Castiel. "I'm going to save you, if it's the last thing I do! You're family, remember." He stated. Castiel coughed again. Dean wiped the blood away.

"Just kill me." Castiel said in a whisper. Dean shook his head and closed his eyes tightly fighting back tears. He took a deep breath and turned so Castiel could look at him, one hand on Castiel's shoulder and the other on the back of Castiel's neck forcing the angel to look at him to.

"Listen to me," He said waiting for those blue eyes to focus on him. "You never gave up on me, I'm not giving up on you. You keep fighting, it's what Winchester's do!" Dean stated. Castiel actually smiled at that but he couldn't stop his eyes from closing. "Cas!" Dean said holding his friend tightly until the weigh in his arms was suddenly gone.

* * *

><p>Dean shot up from his bed breathing hard. He looked down at his arms, hopeing, praying that Castiel was somehow still there even though he knew they were empty. He quickly threw the covers off. Sleep was the last thing he wanted to be doing.<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel could feel himself being suffocated again, each soul's story running through him. He could feel each of their pain. Castiel just wanted it to end, it was unbearable. He could hear Dean's voice at times and his sister's, Castiel remembered seeing Isabel, it was like a flash but everything was so jumbled and unclear. He just wanted it to stop.<p>

Castiel was surprised he even had the strength to find Dean in his dreams. He planned on saying goodbye, so he could just let go, let the souls consume him. But Dean told him to hold on and that's what he'll do. Castiel's not sure for how long but he will for Dean, for as long as he can.

* * *

><p>"Sammy, come on!" Dean said shaking his younger brother's shoulder roughly. Sam threw his pillow at Dean and tried going back to sleep. Dean grabbed the pillow and threw it back. "Get up, Sleeping Beauty or I swear I'll dump a pail of ice water on you."<p>

"I'm sleeping!" Sam said sitting up.

"Yeah, well we got someplace to go!" Dean said sternly. "And we have to go now, before Bobby wakes up." Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his brother. Dean was already dressed and had a bag by the door.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asked grabbing for some clothes and getting dressed quickly then throwing some in a bag.

"Road trip, come on." Sam looked at Dean suspiciously the grabbed his watch and look at it in shock.

"It's three in the morning!" He said loudly but Dean shushed him.

"Dude, Bobby's sleeping!" He whispered back. "You can sleep in the car, now let's go." Dean said sternly. The boys walked down the stairs as quietly as possible, only a few creaks from the steps and front door.

"You know when Bobby wakes up he's going to be pissed that we didn't tell him we were leaving." Sam pointed out.

"Don't worry," Dean said with a smirk. "I left a note!" He answered. Sam shook his head and opened the back door. "You're sitting in the back?" Dean asked.

"I'm going back to sleep." Sam answered.

"I guess that means your nightmares and getting better." Sam nodded.

"Yeah," He said. "I guess it does." Sam said with a smile.

"Well, sweet dreams Sleeping Beauty." He teased.

Dean drove for a few house. The sun was up and shining, it was a nice warm day. Sam was still asleep in the back seat, Dean wanted to laugh when he looked over his shoulder and saw his baby brother all scrunched up in the back seat. He stopped for gas, he only had about an hour before they were at the hotel he remembered.

When he got back into the car Isabel was in the passenger seat. Dean started the car and then turned to her. Isabel just stayed facing forward. Dean look down and noticed her right hand was bleeding, at least her knuckles.

"You're bleeding," Dean pointed out. Isabel looked down, like she didn't even notice it. She healed it quickly. "Who'd you get into a fight with?" He asked.

"My father." She answered.

"God!" Dean said loudly, he looked to the back seat but Sam didn't even startle. "You found God?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah," She said giving him a sad smile. "Don't count on him, we're on our own." Dean nodded.

"You got a good hit in, right?" Dean asked. Isabel turned to look at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He said happily.

"Where are you going?" She asked, changing the subject quickly as Dean pulled out of the gas station.

"I saw a motel in my dream." Dean stated. Isabel gave him a very confused look.

"So, you decided to leave the safety of Bobby's residence to risk your life for a motel you saw in your dream?" She questioned.

"Cas was there." Dean continued. "I told him to keep fighting. I don't know, I feel like I have to go there." Isabel just nodded, resting her head against the back of the seat.

"Death is on board." She stated. Dean nodded.

"That's good, when did he say he'll do it?" Dean asked.

"He didn't" Isabel answered. "When we need him he'll be there." She stated. Dean just nodded.

When they got to the motel is was still morning and Sam was finally up. Dean check them in and dropped there things in the room. It was just as he remembered. When he turned back around the door was opened and Isabel stood in it with Sam towering behind. She looked around confused. She put one hand on her chest and the other on the door frame. Sam quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked walking closer but Isabel shook her head.

"Nothing," Isabel said quickly. "I can feel... I just... this place feels weird, is all." She finally answered. Shaking her head.

"Well," Dean said clapping his hands. "I'm starving! Let's go get some breakfast!"

"I'll go." Sam said. Dean threw the keys at him and he left. Isabel watched Dean like she was an eagle watching it's prey.

"Why did you come here, Dean?" She questioned him stepping into the room. Dean sat down on the bed.

"We have to find Cas, right?" Dean asked in return. Isabel nodded.

"He's God," She pointed out. "He'll always know where were are. So, why take your brother and yourself hours away from Bobby's?" Dean looked up from the bed. "By the way he found your note and he's not happy."

"I talked to Cas," Dean finally said. Isabel never moved just waited for Dean to continue. "We were here, we'll find him here."

"What if it's a trap?" She questioned. "What if he was just louring you here?" Her blue eyes locked on to Dean's green eyes.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me." Dean answered. "Do you trust me?" Dean asked with a smirk. Isabel rolled her eyes. "Admit it, you kind of like me." Dean teased.

"You're infuriating!" She answered as Dean just laughed.

**A.N.: Sorry it took so long to get this out! Yesterday was really busy and today I was driving all day, I was so pissed when some jerk-off cut me off I swear to God next time I'm just going to hit them, at least I get a new car out of the deal! I guess I kind of had a hard day and not feeling to great but I really hope you all enjoy!**

**I have work next week so I might not be able to update until the weekend! Sorry, I hate the wait too, but life is getting in the way! Please enjoy and review if you like! Now, I have to fight with my cat, he thinks the WHOLE bed is his...**


	7. Chapter 7

He watched from a distance with a small, emotionless smile on his face. They've refused to bow, she refused to obey. As far as he was concerned, they had to be destroyed.

* * *

><p>Dean was waiting. They already had Death in their corner, but now he was waiting. A game Dean Winchester hated more then demons, ghosts or anything he's ever hunted in his life.<p>

Sam and Isabel sat at the little table with a deck of cards. Sam was showing Isabel how to play poker and after a few minutes, she was winning every hand easily. Sam asked if Dean wanted to play but Dean just continued to pace back and forth, glancing up to look at the window then the door.

"You still feel weird about this place?" Dean questioned. Isabel looked up from the table and at Dean. Something was unsettling about this place, but she couldn't place it. Isabel simply nodded.

"Maybe you should go look around?" Sam offered to Isabel. "You know, get a better look and see what's bothering you." Isabel thought about it for a few minutes and nodded.

"Maybe you're right," Isabel said. "If Castiel is here, I'd be able to feel it." She stated, but, instead of leaving Isabel looked around. "You didn't put anything on the walls?" She asked.

"What do you mean like protection?" Dean asked and Isabel nodded. "No. Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't leave." She stated. She quickly made her way to the door, reaching for the handle. When she held on to it, she pulled it back as if the door was hot. "I can't leave." She repeated. Dean looked at the door and then back at Isabel. Dean stood in front of the door and reached for the handle slowly when he finally grabbed it nothing happened. He twisted the knob and opened the door.

"That wasn't hot?" She questioned.

"No." Dean said shaking his head. "Are you okay?" Dean asked and the angel just shook her head.

"Yeah," She answered walking towards the door. "But, I still can't leave." She said placing her hand against the open door, her palm laying flat against thin air.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means you can't runaway this time." A low, deep voice said. Sam, Dean and Isabel all looked towards the door to see Jimmy Novak's body standing there. "Any of you."

"You're getting a little cocky, don't you think?" Dean asked, eyes never leaving the man walking into the room.

"The things I can do to you?" He asked with a small smirk. "And you wish to talk to me the way you do. I suppose that means you have refused to bow?" He asked.

"I'm not bowing to you." Dean said through his teeth. Blue eyes turned to him quickly.

"You had your chance to stand by your friend," He started in a calm but threatening voice. "Castiel may have reached out to you in one brief moment but he's not here anymore. He gave up." He said smugly. "You weren't much to believe in anyway, Dean Winchester." Dean was holding his fists closed so tightly that his knuckles were white and his fingernails were digging into his palms.

"You son of a bitch..." Dean said but Sam spoke up.

"Why would you do this?" Sam asked, his voice was so soft, his eyes so big and sad. "All these beautiful things in this world, you use to love them so much, Cas. You told us you would rather be here with us and you're still family man, your still my brother."

"No, I'm God." He said quickly. Isabel could see him shaking his head. Castiel was fighting. Isabel looked to Dean and she knew he could see it too.

"Castiel, do you remember," Isabel started. "When you were little, you and I, we would visit the Heaven of a girl named Michele. She was young, just like you! You two would play together, remember the butterfly, the blue one."

"Stop it." He yelled closing his fist tightly. Isabel fell to the ground clutching her throat like something was tied around it, coughing.

"Cas, come on." Dean said. "I made a promise and you know me. I won't let you become this!" Dean said as he watched the man back up slightly.

"Shut up!" Putting both of his hands over his ears and releasing Isabel.

"Castiel, you're my baby brother," Isabel started still trying to catch her breath and her voice sounded strained but she didn't really care, it seemed that they were breaking this God in front of them. "I would never let you far from me, do you remember why? I let Gabriel watch you one time and he hurt your wing, but you told me it was okay, he didn't mean it. Do you remember how sad you were when I went away, what did I tell you, Castiel? What did I tell you?" She asked.

"You said..." He stopped shaking his head. "No! It doesn't matter, you don't matter." He tried to fight.

"What did I tell you Castiel?" Isabel said getting up off the floor her voice more stern.

"Come on, Cas!" Dean said. "What did Isabel tell you before she left."

"No!" He repeated. "No." He said and started backing up again, towards the door.

"Cas, do you remember when I brought you to the bar?" Dean said with a small laugh. "I wasn't going to let you die a virgin. Man, you made me laugh, really laugh. Something I hadn't done in a very long time."

"Stop!" He said slamming all of them in to the walls. "Enough of this! I'm done with this sad attempt to find your friend. He's gone. Now you've made your choices and you must be destroyed." Dean watched in horror as the God rose his hand.

"I'm sorry!" Dean yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you! I'm sorry I didn't help you! I'm sorry I didn't trust you, just _please,_ give me Castiel back! I lost so much, I won't lose my best friend, not to those souls!" Dean yelled.

"It's too late for that." The deep voice said expressionlessly. Dean's head dropped as he closed his eyes tight forcing the tears back.

"Well, I see you've been having fun." Sam, Isabel and Dean all raised their head at the voice. Castiel's form turned slowly to be face to face with the daunt man. Death gave a small sigh. "Let's release those souls now, shall we." He said placing his heads on both side of Castiel's face before he could move or protest. "This won't be pleasant, I'm afraid."

At first Dean didn't think Death was doing anything. He was still pinned to the wall. Death just closed his eyes taking a very deep breath slowly and releasing it just as slowly. That's when Dean noticed Castiel started breathing hard and coughed, blood falling from his lips and nose, even tears of ruby falling from his friends eyes.

The room filled with light. Sam and Dean closed there eyes tightly, looking away as quickly as possible. The force keeping them pinned to the wall let go and both of the boys fell to the ground hard, with a loud thud.

When the light finally subsided Death was still standing with Castiel's face in his hands but Castiel had more blood on his face and he was now shaking and his breathing was even worse than before. When Death moved his hands away Castiel started to fall and Dean dived, catching Castiel before his body hit the ground just like in his dream, clutching him tight to his chest. Sam was quickly by his brother's side.

"Cas!" Dean said shaking him slightly, Dean noticed his eyes falling shut. "No, you have to stay awake. Cas, come on." But Castiel's eyes were shut and Dean couldn't feel him breathing, he started to panic. "No, Cas! You have to breathe!" Dean shouted his voice cracking. Sam quickly reached over and checked his pulse. Pulling his hand away slowly, Sam's eyes already filled with tears as he looked at his brother.

"He's gone, Dean." Sam said sadly, swallowing hard.

"No!" Dean said as the tears fell down his face. "Come on man, you can't leave me like this! I still have to apologize, you son of a bitch." Dean cried holding Castiel tighter to his chest. Sam's heart broke watching his brother holding his friend. "Please! It's not fair." Dean said resting his chin against Castiel's dark hair.

"You promised!" Isabel said in a threatening tone. There were tears on her cheeks and her hands filled with fire. "We had a deal!" She said trying to be strong but her voice cracked.

"You need to do your part." Death stated simply. Isabel starred at Death sadly.

"You knew he was going to die?" She asked sadly. Death nodded. "Let me say goodbye?" She asked. "Please." And Death again nodded. Isabel walked over to where Dean and Sam were, Dean still holding onto Castiel tightly.

Isabel knelled down placing her hand on both Sam and Dean's shoulders. Dean turned to her first and she dropped her hands and placed one on the side of Castiel face. It was like a rush a life hit him and Castiel started coughing, Isabel reached over and wiped the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I'll... always... come... back." Castiel said quietly as he tried to catch his breath. Sam and Dean both looked at their friend confused but Isabel gave a soft laugh as another tear fell from her eyes. "That's what... you told me."

"That's what I always told you." Castiel went to say something else but started coughing again. "Shhh," Isabel said in a calming voice as Dean still refused to let go of him.

"You're not... coming back this time," Castiel said watching Isabel. "Are you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not." She answered honestly. "But, you have Sam and Dean." She said looking at each of the boys. "You have your brothers." Then she looked back at Castiel. "You'll stay with them, you'll be happy." She said leaning down and kissing the top of Castiel's head.

"Isabel," Castiel said sadly. Isabel took Castiel's hand and held it tightly, he weakly squeezed back. "I don't want you to go." He said, like a small child and it made both Sam and Dean's heart break for their friend.

"I know it's not really mine." Isabel said releasing Castiel's hand and taking the necklace off from around her neck. It was a small, simple silver skeleton key. "It belongs to my vessel, but I've grown very fond of it." She stated. Isabel opened it and placed it in his hand. She leaned her forehead against his, blue eyes looking at blue. "You'll always have me." She whispered kissing his cheek and getting up.

Isabel stood up and walked behind Dean, placing her hands on his shoulders and giving him a gentle squeeze in comfort.

"You better take care of him." She stated and Dean nodded. She leaned down and kissed Dean on the top of the head. Sam stood as she walk over to him. Before she could say anything Sam already wrapped his arms around her. At first she was stood there awkwardly, after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around Sam neck and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Iz," The youngest Winchester said his voice slightly shaky. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I always liked you more then Dean." She teased and Sam laughed hugging her again. "Goodbye Sam." She said kissing his cheek and pulling away. Sam watched in confusion.

Isabel walked over to Death and nodded. He reached out and touched her shoulder and she was gone. Then he turned to Sam, Dean and Castiel walking closer. He reached down and touched Castiel's shoulder, Castiel's eyes closed and his head fell against Dean's chest.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked angrily.

"I just put him to sleep." Death answered.

"What happened to Isabel?" Sam asked.

"We made a deal." Death explained. "I save Castiel and she goes with me." Dean opened his mouth but Death silenced him. "That's not your concern any more, Dean. Castiel's human, he'll live but those souls, they left their mark. There's nothing I can do about them." He said disappearing.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked but the horseman was gone. "Son of a bitch." He said to himself.

"What do we do, Dean?" Sam asked his older brother. Dean wiped his face his a free hand before picking up Castiel, wrapping his arm around Castiel's back and the other under his knees.

"Let's just get to Bobby's." Dean answered.

**A.N.: Well, I've had the week form HELL! I'm not going to go into detail because I'm already depressed! But I really hope you all enjoy! This story is whats keeping me going right now. All spelling and grammar errors are mine and I apologize!**

**There was a really bad thunderstorm here yesterday night that knocked out power for like ten minutes and the internet cable and phone didn't come back until this morning so I was typing like all night while listing to Jason Manns lol.**

**So I guess this is what you have to look forward to in this story; Isabel is gone right now, I'm not sure if I'm going to write her into anything else for this story. Sorry. There's going to be a lot of Castiel!angst be prepared! Those Souls were a lot, who wouldn't be a mess afterwards! And I'm bringing my favorite character back just cause I miss her! But that's a few Chapters away. BTW this story took on a life of it's own, it might me a bit longer than I expected.**

**Sorry for such a long note, Kobee crawled into my lap, so, I guess that means bed time for me! I hope you enjoy! Review if you like! I hope to have more out like maybe Monday or Tuesday. **


	8. Chapter 8

The drive seemed to be taking way to long for Dean's liking. Sam was driving over the speed limit, which he usually never did, and they were still an hours away from Bobby's. Sam looked into the review mirror to see his older brother still holding on to Castiel unconscious form tightly.

"How's he doing?" Sam questioned. Dean just shook his head. Castiel was sleeping but not peacefully, Dean was pretty sure he was having nightmares. And his body still shook, but just slightly in his sleep.

"I don't know, Sammy." Dean answered honestly. There was still blood on his face and his breathing would quicken and then it would even out again. "What do you think that Death meant when he said that the souls left their mark?" Dean questioned. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," Sam answered. "I really don't know." Sam said looking back at the road. "It's getting late Dean, we should find somewhere to crash." Dean agreed and Sam stopped at the first motel that they could find. Sam went ahead to check them into a room.

"Come on, Cas. I need you to wake up." Dean said shaking Castiel's shoulders gently but enough to wake him. Castiel had been toss and movie the whole time. Dean could tell that his dreams were nightmares. "Come on, Cas." Dean said. Castiel shot straight up, breathing hard. Dean reached out quickly grabbing on the his shoulders.

"Stop!" Castiel said pushing Dean's hands away.

"Cas, it's me!" Dean said sternly, grabbing on to Castiel's wrist so he'd stop trying to push him away. Castiel looked to Dean with wide eyes then collapsed against the back of the seat. Dean released his wrist and Castiel covered his face with his hands. Castiel wiped his face feeling the sticky, dried blood.

"It felt so real." Castiel said. Dean knew he was talking about the dreams. Dean took a deep breath.

"It wasn't Cas," Dean started, trying to comfort his friend. "It was just s dream."

"They're real stories," Castiel said looking to Dean. "This man... he hurt them." Castiel said quickly, his voice shaking. "He stole their innocents and left them to die." Castiel breathing quickened. Dean reached over quickly, he was afraid that Castiel was going to have some kind of panic attack.

"You have to calm down, okay?" Dean said. Castiel nodded, but his breathing wasn't slowing down. "Take a deep breathe." It took a few seconds but Castiel did what Dean told him. After a few deep breaths Castiel looked exhausted. "Who were you talking about?" Dean finally asked.

"One of the souls." Castiel answered quietly. _The souls left their mark_, Dean remembered Death saying.

"You remember the souls?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.

"I can remember their stories," Castiel said sadly. "Dean, they're horrible." He said looking away from Dean and down at his shaking hand. Dean covered his hands with one of his own, squeezing gently. "Dean, I'm sorry," Castiel suddenly said, Dean looked up shocked. "I'm so sorry for everything! I didn't know what to do! You were right, working with Crowley was foolish and the souls but I just couldn't lose like that, I couldn't let Raphael win! I couldn't fight it, the souls were so much! I'm so sorry, Dean" Castiel said as real tears fell down his cheek, mixing with the blood from before.

"Don't worry about that now." Dean told him, his heart breaking for Castiel. Dean should be the one apologizing, he could have changed the way this all played out. "You were doing what you thought was right, you have nothing to be sorry for." Castiel shook his head as more tears fell.

"I killed my own brother," He said sadly. "I.." Castiel leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his face berried in his hands as more tears fell. Dean knew he was talking about Balthazar.

"He told us," Dean stated simply. "He betrayed you." Dean pointed out. It didn't make Balthazar's death right but it help Dean to understand. Castiel sobbed silently into his hands. Dean could see Sam coming back. He made Castiel look at him.

"We'll figure it out." Dean told him. "We'll talk later, but you need to rest. So, lets get you inside, okay?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded reaching for the handle and opening the door. Dean got out and grabbed the bags and Sam met Castiel by the door.

"You okay to walk?" Sam asked, ready to help Castiel if he needed it but Castiel just shook his head. Sam nodded back but never being to far from the other man. "We're in room twenty-four. Figured we could bunk." He said looking at his older brother.

"That's fine." Dean answered quickly getting to the room. Sam unlocked the door and they made their way inside. Sam noticed how exhausted Castiel looked.

"Why don't you go get washed up," Sam said giving Castiel a comforting smile. "We'll find some clothes for you to sleep in." Castiel just nodded, going in to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Sam looked to Dean. "You think we can do this?" Sam asked. Dean just nodded.

"It's the least we can do." Dean answered. "I'm going to find some food." Dean stated.

"Dude, everything's probably closed." Sam pointed out.

"I'm starving," Dean said grabbing the keys. "I'll find something, just grab some clothes out of my bag for Cas." Sam nodded and watched his brother go. It always amazed him how Dean's stomach always came first, he laughed to himself.

Sam grabbed some clothes from Dean's bag placing them on the bad. Then he turned the television on, just to have some kind of noise in the room while he sat on the end of the other bed and waited. Sam looked down at his watch when ten minutes passed and looked up to the bathroom door, worriedly. Sam was sure he never heard the water running either.

Sam got up and knocking on the door gently. He didn't hear anything, no movement, no water. So, he opened the door slowly. Castiel was sitting on the floor with his back against the cold porcelain tub with his knees pulled up to his chest, his fingers holding the small key and sliver chain. Sam walked in slowly, but he wasn't even sure if Castiel knew he was in the room.

He grabbed one of the small hand towels and turned on the sink. Sam soaked the towel in warm water then ringed it out. He stood in front of the formal angel then leaned down to be at his level. Castile's blue eyes looked at his so sadly.

"Sam, I'm sorry," He started looking away from the youngest Winchester. "I shouldn't have broken your wall. I could have killed you... I..." Sam stopped him by placing his hand on Castiel's knee and giving him a small smile.

"Cas, it's okay," Sam started but Castiel quickly spoke up.

"How is it okay?" He questioned sounding angered and hurt. "Why aren't you mad at me? You of all people, you should hate for what I did to you."

"Cas," Sam said sitting next to Castiel, waiting for the other man to look at him. "You put me back together!" Sam said with a smile. "I feel like me! Like the old me and I'm happy for that." Castiel just watched Sam for a few seconds before he turned his head away. He doesn't deserve any of this, he though to himself. "Come on," Sam said grabbing Castiel's elbow and lifting him up to his feet. Sam turned Castiel and pushed him so he was sitting on the toilet lid. Sam took the washcloth and wiped the blood off of Castiel's face. "Castiel," Sam started. "Dean and I, we're here for you."

"You shouldn't be," Castiel answered. "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"This is what family does," Sam explained. "We forgive and take care of each other. I'll grab your clothes, you can take a shower. Do you need any help... I mean... umm..."

"I'm capable of taking a shower, Sam." Castiel answered standing up and removing his tan trench coat. "Thank you, though." Before Castiel took off the blue jacket Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel and hugged him tightly.

"The nightmares will fade. I know they're bad, but, you have people here for you and you'll be fine." Sam said comfortingly, just as Isabel has said to him. When he pulled away Castiel looked at his strangely. "Isabel told me that and I believed her and I think it's true for you to." Castiel looked away, ashamed. Isabel gave her life for him, she gave herself to Death. "Cas, don't do that." Sam said knowing the ex-angel was blaming himself.

"She taught me to fly," Castiel started. "My first attempt was a catastrophe and I remember falling into a pond and Isabel laughing at me. My first lesson in humility, I guess." Castiel said with a small smile that only last a second then was gone. "She shouldn't of saved me..."

"Don't say that," Sam said softly. "You're exhausted. Shower and then you can go to bed." Castiel nodded. Sam gave him the clothes and Castiel shut the door. This time Sam could hear the water running. It didn't take Castiel all that long, ten minutes later he was out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed, playing with the chain around his neck and watching what Sam had on the television which was just a rerun of some old show.

"I don't understand how this is enjoyable?" Castiel questioned. Sam couldn't help but laugh at him silently as he looked over at Castiel.

"I could turn it off his you want to go to sleep?" Sam offered but Castiel shook his head and crawled under the covers.

"It's alright." Castiel said putting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. Sam turned the light off, kicked his shoes off, pulling the cover down and laid back on the bed. He looked over to see Castiel sleeping already. He yawned and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>When Dean arrived he opened the door and saw that the only light was from the television casting a glow on the whole room. Dean put the food he brought back for Sam and Castiel in the fridge. He found a small twenty-four hour burger joint just he found. He looked over at Castiel, he looked so much like a child sleeping, all bundled up in the blankets. Dean could tell he was dreaming of something, he just hoped that Castiel could get one good night sleep.<p>

Dean kicked his boots off and threw his coat on one of the chairs as he headed towards the bathroom. He noticed that Castiel's clothes were folded so neatly on the sink counter with his shoes placed right next to the sink. Dean could help but smirk.

When Dean finished he went back to the bed. He had to push Sam over slight to give himself some room, but Sam always slept like the dead anyway. Dean made sure to throw the covers over Sam, then he finally covered himself and went to sleep.

**A.N: So, I wanted to get this out for Monday but that didn't work! We had some really bad thunder storms and then life came knocking so sorry for the wait and here it is!**

**I have the next part on next Friday! My Dads birthday's tomorrow!**

**I hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel woke up, sitting up so quickly he had to catch himself before he fell right off the bed. He was breathing hard, his face was cover in sweat and he was shaking slightly. He looked over to make sure that Sam and Dean were both still sleeping and luckily they still were.

Castiel slipped from the bed, silently, going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and splashing water on his face. He looked in the mirror but had to turn away. He saw her eyes. Her soul's dark with her wicked, evil actions she did as a human. Castiel couldn't even think of her as a human, she was a monster.

He made his was back into the room and sat back on the bed. The clock read three forty-six. He was still tired, but, he knew that he wouldn't fall back to sleep, not after that. Dean was now laying next to Sam on the other bed. Castiel wasn't sure when Dean actually got in, but it had to be late. Sam had left the television on but that didn't interest him at all.

Castiel went back into the bathroom and changed into his clothes again. He buttoned up his white dress shirt. Castiel was surprised to see that there was no blood on it, though his trench coat wasn't so lucky. The collar had two small stains of red, so he left it folded in the bathroom, next to his other jacket and now Dean's clothes that he had borrowed for the night.

Castiel decided he needed to get some air. He made his way across the room quietly opening the door and closing it just as quietly. When he was finally outside Castiel took a deep breath of the morning air. It was a bit cold but Castiel actually like it a bit cooler. The sun was just coming up, but it was still dark.

"You're up early." A soft voice said from behind him. Castiel jumped at the voice, turning to see a blonde girl with glasses standing there holding a box. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said apologetically.

"I could say you were up pretty early as well." Castiel said. The girl smiled sweetly and nodded.

"I was cleaning," She answered. "Some people like to trash the rooms. I figured I'd clean it before my dad saw."

"That was very nice of you." Castiel pointed out.

"Would you like some coffee?" The girl asked. "There's really nothing to do out here and your friends are still sleeping."

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Castiel started but the girl shook her head.

"It's no problem, I already made a pot." She said with a smile. Castiel nodded and followed. She stayed a head of him. Castiel could tell she was very independent. Castiel offered to take to box for her but she refused saying it wasn't a big deal. When they made it to the main house the girl dropped the box on the floor and kicked it to the side. "Come on, the kitchen's back here." She said passing behind the desk. "How do you like your coffee?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Castiel said honestly. "I've never had it before." The girl looked shocked.

"Really?" She asked and Castiel nodded. "I live off this stuff, especially in college. I have two coffee pots in my dorm room." Castiel gave her a questionable look. "It really does keep me alive." She smiled.

"Ah, yes. Of course." Castiel said with a laugh, knowing the girl was joking.

"I'll make it the way I make mine," She said. "I have to warn you, I don't like a lot of sugar. Sweet's not really my thing." She explained. She handed him a cup and motioned for him to sit at the small table. She sat across for him sipping on her own coffee. "It's not to strong, is it?" She asked and Castiel nodded as he swallowed. It was very good, not sweet but rich.

"It's great." He answered. "Thank you." The girl smiled.

"That's good and your welcome." She said. "I'm Que by they way." She said and Castiel looked at her confused.

"You're named after a letter?" He asked confused and Que laughed.

"No, it's just a nickname." She stated with a smirk. "My full name's Monique, but everyone just calls me Que." She explained.

"Oh." Castiel said nodded. "My name's Castiel, but you can call me Cas." He stated. Que hummed as she looked at him.

"Castiel, like the angel?" She asked. Castiel knew that she didn't mean that he was an angel but that he was named after one. Castiel shook his head.

"Is your family religious?" He asked.

"No," She said shrugging his shoulder a little nervously. "My family's never been much for the Sunday church setting, but I take a course on religion in college, it's actually very interesting." She stated looking up to meet Castiel's blue eyes. Castiel nodded.

"I'm not judging you." He said softly. "But, I do have a question." He stated. Que nodded for him to continue. "You don't know me, why would you trust me so easily?" Castiel asked, but Que just shrugged her shoulders. "You don't know what kind of person I am, what if I tried to hurt you?" He asked.

"Would you?" Que asked in return.

"No, of course not." Castiel answered truthfully. Que smiled and nodded.

"Well, there you go." She said triumphantly. Castiel smiled.

"You're very trusting." Castiel pointed out and Que raised an eyebrow.

"I like to give people the benefit of the doubt." She stated sitting back in her chair. "Everyone has a past. I wouldn't want to be judged on the crap I've done before, I want people to see what I've become. I mean, I screw up a lot! I keep missing my morning classes, I constantly get speeding tickets." Castiel smirked. "But, I'm trying. And I like to think that everyone just needs a chance because then they give me a chance."

"I like that." Castiel said to Que.

"Now, let me ask you a question." She said. Castiel waited for her to continue. "What are you doing in this dump in the middle of nowhere?"

"I find this place very pleasant." Castiel stated looking around. Que raised an eyebrow and looked around then back at Castiel. "I do." He stated but Que laughed.

"Right," She said sarcastically. "Still didn't answer my question." She teased.

"My friends... helped me." He stated, wrapping both hands around the mug and looking at the liquid in his cup. "I guess you could say they saved me, though I don't know why. What I did, they should have just let me rot." Castiel said quietly.

"You can't honestly believe that?" Que asked. But Castiel shook his head.

"They feel guilty, like it was their fault," Castiel started to explain looking at Que. "I made the choice though, even when they told me not to. I still did it." Que looked at him compassionately and placed her hand over his around the cup.

"Your friends care about you." Que said. "They didn't want to lose you." Castiel looked down.

"They're very protective." Castiel said under his breath but Que smiled when she heard it.

"I've always thought of my friends as a kind of second family." She said getting up and filling their coffee cups again. "I mean we fight but I'm glad I have them on my side."

"I guess you could say they are my family." Castiel said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I've always compared my friends to the monkey cage at the zoo," Ques stated. "What about you?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"The boys, an old drunk and a fallen angel." Castiel answered looking at Que. She watched him for a few seconds before nodding.

"Touche," She said sitting back down. "I need to get new friends." She said making Castiel laugh. "So, normal people around here don't wake up this early," Que said. "And You guys got in pretty late. I think you friend Mr. Sullivan checked you guys in like four hours ago, he looked like he was in such a rush I told him to pay in the morning." Que pointed out. Castiel nodded, he knew Sam would used a fake card to pay and a fake name. "Nightmares?" She asked and Castiel just nodded.

"I don't really want to take about them." Que nodded not push Castiel any further.

"I understand," She said. "But I have something that might help." She said getting up and going into another room when she returned she had something in her hand. She slid it across the table. Castiel just starred at it and sipped his coffee.

"What it is?" Castiel asked. Que laughed.

"Wow! You really aren't from around here or you're just really sheltered." She stated. Castiel just gave her an unsure look. "It's an iPod." She said sliding her finger across the screen and it lite up. "I don't see you as an heavy rock music kind of man..." Ques said.

"My friend likes AD/DC, he said it's a classic." Castiel said, remembering Dean telling him that on several different occasions. Que smiled rolling her eyes.

"Your friend would get along great with my dad." She said with a smirk. "Its got a lot on it, mostly things that are more acoustic style. A couple rock bands but nothing like, too hard core." She said handing a pair of headphones over.

"I can't take this." Castiel stated looking at the girl.

"I have like four of these things," She started. "I keep getting new ones, 'bout time I started putting them to good use." Que answered. "After you have a nightmare, listen to a song that you like." She said.

"I don't even know how to use it." Castiel pointed out. Que slid her chair next to him and showed Castiel how to use it. I took a while with playing with it but Castiel finally got the hang of it.

"Here this will help too." She said grabbing a white chord and a square black thing. "It's the charger," She said pointing to the screen. "When that little box turns red you need to charge it. All you have to do is put these things together and then you can plug this into the wall and ta da! I don't know if your friends have a computer or not so I figured this was the easiest way." She smiled.

"Do you do things like this to all the people you meet?" Castiel questioned as Que wrapped the white chord up and the headphones around the iPod handing them to Castiel.

"If they let me, yes." She answered. "I know you don't want to talk about the nightmares," She said turning serious. "But, you should really talk about it to someone. Nothing too explicit. Hopefully it won't haunt you as much." She suggested. Castiel smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He said simply.

"No problem." The little bell over the door rang and suddenly there was shouting.

"Excuse me!" Castiel could hear Dean's voice as Que got up. "Excuse me!" Dean said again.

"Where's the fire?" Ques asked. "And please tell me there isn't a fire, 'cause I'll just let this place burn." She answered jokingly.

"Have you seen my friend?" Dean asked harshly. Castiel got up and was soon standing behind Que. "God! I almost had a heart attack!" Dean said taking a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to worry you, I just need some fresh air." Castiel said apologetically.

"Man, I was really getting ready to call Bobby! I thought something happened to you!" Dean said sternly, trying to hide his worry but Castiel didn't seem to notice it anyway.

"My apologies." Castiel answered.

"It's my fault," Que said. "I invited Cas for some coffee, we were both up early so I figured what's the harm." She answered. Dean just nodded.

"Sorry," Dean said to both of them. "It's been a really hard couple of days." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't see anything outside..." Sam said running in and stopped mid-sentence. "Again, dude! You could have told me!" Sam said annoyed at his brother. Dean just smirked receiving one of Sam bitch faces.

"Would you like some coffee?" Que asked.

"Actually, I think we need to head out." Dean stated. "We have a long drive ahead of us."

"I'll pay now." Sam said taking his wallet out but Que just help her arms up.

"Don't worry about it." She said.

"You don't have to do that, Que." Castiel said looking at Que, she just smiled.

"You guys weren't even here for twelve hours, it's nothing really." She said. "Have a safe trip, you guys." Dean nodded as he headed for the door, following Sam with Castiel behind him. "It was nice meeting you Castiel." She called out.

"You as well, Monique." Castiel said as they left heading towards the car.

"So, she's cute. Did you guys, you know?" Dean asked with a smirk. Castiel glared at him.

"We talked." Dean raised an eyebrow. Castiel stopped and shook his head, looking at Dean. "I don't understand why you are suggesting we had sex or implying that we should have?" Castiel said sounding confused.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Dean asked noticing Castiel's tired eyes. Castiel shrugged.

"A few hours, I guess." He answered looking away from Dean.

"Let's get to Bobby's." Dean said getting in the car. Sam sat in the back so Castiel took the passenger seat. Sam gave him his trench coat which he just used as a pillow against the door. Castiel didn't want to sleep. He kept his eyes focused on the road ahead of them as Dean drove.

**A.N.: So, this is kind of like a filler chapter but I hope you still enjoy it! I'm going to try and get more out on Monday. My mom thinks I have an ulcer or I may have inherited Chrons disease from my grandmother, so yeah that sucks and means Doctors appointments for me but I want to finish this story and I have a great ideal for it and I'm excited about it! **

**I really hope you enjoy, review if you want no pressure.**

**Spelling and grammar errors our mine, sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean kept his eyes on the road as he drove well above the speed limit. Dean just wanted to get to Bobby's, he'd know what they would need to do, he always did. Dean stopped for gas an hour ago, Castiel was sleeping in the passenger seat and Sam got out to stretch his legs. Dean picked up some junk food while Sam grabbed a few water bottles. They were close to Bobby's, just a few more miles away.

"You think Bobby's still mad?" Dean asked Sam. The younger Winchester smirked in amusement.

"You left him a note," Sam pointed out. "He's going to be pissed! What did it say anyway?" Sam asked.

"I just put 'be back in a few days'." Sam looked at him with pity. "Bobby's going to shoot me, isn't he." Sam nodded.

"Oh yeah." Sam smirked with a laugh.

"Damn it." Dean said to himself kicking some dirt before getting back in the car. "You think, maybe, I can use Cas as like some kind of bargaining chip?" Dean asked as Sam laughed quietly in the back seat.

"I think he's still going to shoot you or at least slap you really freaking hard." Sam smirked siting back against the seat.

"Shut up." Dean said. Pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards Bobby's. Everything fell quiet in the car as Dean drove. He would steal glances at Castiel, every few seconds. The man was sleeping but not peacefully. Dean sighed.

He finally had Castiel back, the real Castiel. Not God Castiel, not even angel Castiel. Just human Castiel. His best friend was sitting in the seat next to him, it wasn't a dream, thought Dean thought it was at times.

Dean expected to wake up that morning and still be at Bobby's. But he wasn't, he was still in the little motel room, his brother sleeping next to him. But when he looked at the bed next to him, it was empty. Dean got up quickly and saw the clothes Sam gave Castiel folded neatly on the counter next to Castiel's coats but Castiel's other clothes were gone.

Dean was ready to panic. He got dressed quickly, while nearly throwing Sam off the bed in an attempted to wake the younger man. They looked around but didn't see Castiel anywhere. When Dean walked into the check-in place he was ready to start exercising the place for demons, the colt hidden in his belt behind his back.

Dean wanted to save Castiel, that was his job, right? Saving people and in this case saving an angel, saving his friend. But, Dean couldn't help but think that he really didn't help anything. Isabel got Castiel back but now she was gone, Death released the souls but they left a mark. He was just left to pick up the pieces, not that he was complaining. He'd help Castiel even if it meant sacrificing himself.

He thought back to when Castiel found him in his dreams. Dean wondered if Castiel even remembered that, remembered Dean pleading for Castiel to keep fighting, to not give up. He wondered if Castiel remembered asking Dean to just kill him. The souls may have been gone but their memories, their stories were all trapped inside Castiel's head still.

The road was vacant, which wasn't very unusual for the stretch of the black top. They were just twenty minutes from town. Sam couldn't have been happier when he saw the old house come into view as Dean drove the car down the dirt road. As they pulled up though, Bobby was standing on the porch looking at the car with his arms crossed over his chest.

As Dean put the car in park, he tried not to look at Bobby as he looked around.

"Does he look pissed?" Dean asked Sam. Sam looked to the porch.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "But, at least he doesn't have a gun in his hand. I think you'll be okay." Sam answered.

"Smart ass." Dean answered. Sam reached over the seat and shook Castiel shoulder's gently. Dean watched as Castiel flinched in his sleep but he didn't wake up. "Cas, come on." Dean said shaking him a little harder.

Castiel bolted up right. His arms swung out to push who ever was touching him away, hitting Dean in the nose causing him to have a bloody nose. Castiel was coughing like he couldn't breath and Sam reached out from the back seat grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back against the seat so he didn't knock himself out on the dash.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled covering his face with his hands. Castiel was breathing hard but when he looked at Dean he stopped breathing all together, releasing what he had just done. He saw the blood on Dean's face.

"Breath, you idiot!" Dean suddenly said. Castiel didn't realize Dean was now turned to him, shaking him again. Castiel took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel said. "I didn't meant to... I..." Castiel tried but Dean stopped him.

"It's fine." Dean said.

"No," Castiel said. "I..."

"Look don't worry about it," Dean said wiping the blood away with his hand. "Nothing's broken." He stated then when he caught Castiel's eyes again he asked. "What'd you dream about." But Castiel just shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." He answered. Dean was getting ready to press Castiel further when he heard Bobby yell.

"You getting out of that car today, boy?" Bobby stood at on the bottom step. Sam got out first and Dean was quickly next to him. Bobby opened his mouth to start on their asses when the passenger door opened and Castiel got out keeping his head low.

Bobby looked almost shocked. Dean quickly cleared his throat stepped forward, ready to explain everything but when he stood in front of Bobby the older man slapped him hard in the back of the head.

"What the hell, Bobby?" Dean said annoyed, rubbing the back of his head.

"A note! A damn note! _I'll be back in a few days._ I should have hunted you down and kicked your ass." Bobby said angrily. "I should thank the person that gave you that bloody nose."

"You don't have to go far, it was Cas." Dean said pointing to the dark haired man.

"I didn't mean it..." Castiel quickly said but Bobby cut him off.

"You should've hit him harder." Bobby corrected walking passed Dean and stood in front of the formal angel.

"Bobby, please forgive me..." Castiel tried to apologize looking down at his shoes but the older man just wrapped him in his arms. Bobby took a deep breath pulling away and still holding Castiel's shoulder.

"I thought we lost you." Bobby said sounding concerned, then the older man smacked him in the back of the head too. "What the hell were you thinking, Feather Brain?"

"Ow." Castiel said quietly putting his hand over the sore spot.

"You do anything that stupid again and I'll make Hell look like a damn playground for you, do you hear me!" Bobby threatened. Castiel just shook his head. Bobby took a deep breath. "I swear you three will be the death of me." Bobby said to himself going into the house. "Well, you just gonna stand there looking pretty?" He asked.

Dean grabbed the bags and headed in the house. Behind Sam and Castiel. They sat in the living room as Sam and Dean did most of the talking about what had happened. Bobby listened then turned to Castiel.

"So, you're human?" Bobby asked. Castiel just nodded. "What about Isabel?" The older hunter asked. Castiel closed his eyes tightly, pressing his lips together.

"She's gone." Dean answered simply his eyes going from Castiel to Bobby.

"So, just like that," Bobby started confused. "Death fixes you and makes you human?" Bobby questioned Castiel, but he didn't answer just kept his head down. Bobby cocked his head to the side a little bit inspecting Castiel. "He didn't fix you, did he?" Bobby waited until Castiel lifted his head to continue. "Did Death release all the souls?" Bobby questioned sternly.

"Yes," Castiel said quietly. "But I can still remember them." Castiel said as a shiver ran down his spine. "I don't want to talk about it." Castiel said but Dean stood up.

"You can't hold that in, Cas." Dean said. "It'll ripe you apart."

"It's not your burden." Castiel said.

"You think you deserve this?" Sam asked sadly. Castiel didn't answer, he just looked away from everyone. "Cas, everyone makes mistake..."

"Don't give me that speech," Castiel said annoyed. "Don't tell me that I don't need to apologize, don't tell me that it's okay, because it's not, so just don't!" Castiel said angrily getting up and walking out the door, slamming it behind him. Dean went to follow but Sam grabbed him arm.

"You need to give him space." Sam said.

"What! No!" Dean said pulling his arm back. "Cas needs our help. I'm not just going to push it aside, it didn't end so well last time." Dean pointed out.

"Your brother's right," Bobby answered. "Leave him alone for now, he won't leave." Bobby stated.

"How do you know that?" Dean questioned. "How do you know he's not walking away right now!" Dean shouted angrily.

"Because Castiel's never walked away from you!" Bobby snapped right back. "You can't smother him Dean, it won't help it'll just make everything worse. So back off for a while." Bobby scolder. Dean took a deep breath and grabbed his bag and headed to the bedroom upstairs.

**A.N.: Posting two chapters today. Here's the first one, enjoy. All spelling errors and grammar errors are mins and I apologize.**


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel didn't storm off. He didn't run away. He didn't even leave the porch. He didn't want to leave that room. He just wanted to get away from everyone, get some fresh air. He just needed to think. He didn't want Sam, Dean or Bobby to be _okay _with what he did. Castiel didn't want them telling him it was alright, because it wasn't!

There were so many emotions running through him. But the two strongest were his sadness and his anger. It was so frustrating, Castiel thought.

He was sad.

Sad that he so easily joined legions with a demon. Sad that his Heavenly family was destroyed and murdered, some even by his own hand. Sad that that he was so willing to destroy the thing that he loved and the ones that he loved because of the souls and the power. Sad that he'd never see heaven again, at least not until his human life was over but who knew if there would still be a Heaven left. Parts of Heaven had been destroyed.

He was angry.

Angry at himself for killing Balthazar. Angry for teaming up with Crowley when he thought he was doing the right thing. Angry at Sam and Dean for not listening and now telling him it's _okay_. Angry at Isabel for giving herself so easily for him. And angry at God, for not helping him, for abandoning him and letting the war get so out of hand.

But most of all, he was angry at himself. He doesn't even know why he asks for the forgiveness when he knows he doesn't deserve it. Dean should have just done what he told him to do in the first place. Dean shouldn't have tried to save him, he should have just let Death take him.

Castiel sat on the top step. His face buried in his hands.

He hated these feelings. They were so confusing for him. He'd been human before, not for a long time but he didn't have all these emotions running through him like he does now.

And then there were the nightmares. But, I guess you couldn't really call them nightmares really, Castiel though to himself. The souls were gone, but their stories, their horrible past, it was stuck in his head. Purgatory wasn't just for monsters, some of them, they used to be human. Many of their human action were just as bad as their actions as the creatures that they became.

Castiel didn't really know what to do anymore. He felt bad for snapping at Sam the way he did, but he couldn't take them being so understanding anymore. They should be mad at him. He needed someone to be mad at him, he didn't know why, he just felt like he needed it.

Sam was right, Castiel felt like he deserved the torment he was receiving from the souls. Every time he closed his eyes he could see their eyes or their battered soul clawing at him. In his sleep, he could hear their screams, the screams of their victims...

Castiel quickly shook his head standing up and took the iPod out of his pocket. Putting the ear phones in and turning it on as he walked off the porch and started to take a walk around Bobby's property. Castiel didn't know what he liked so he just skipped through some songs until he found one that sounded relaxing.

Castiel walked through Bobby's salvage yard aimlessly. He didn't really care were he was going, he wasn't going to leave the property. He just wanted to find someplace to hide for a bit, it's not like he had somewhere else he could go, nor did he want to go anywhere else.

He walked for a while in the the Salvage yard, but ending up sitting on the hood of one of the old cars with his back against the windshield. Castiel looked up at the afternoon sky and listened to the music play.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said he wouldn't leave!" Dean shouted as he slammed the door and looking at Bobby!<p>

"Slam my door one more time, boy!" Bobby threatened. "He didn't go far, you know that. So, get your panties out of a twist and relax! Give him space." Dean opened his mouth to protest but Bobby stopped him. "Why don't you go for a drive." Bobby suggested.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Dean said instead. Sam stood up as Dean headed for the door.

"You know you're being an ass, right?" Sam said grabbing Dean's shoulder. "You're not helping Cas! Dean, your just being a jerk!" Dean turned to look at his brother.

"It's my fault!" Dean suddenly said. "So, I have to fix it!" Sam shook his head.

"Did you ever, just stop to wonder that maybe you can't fix this, this time?" Sam asked starring at his brother intently.

"So what, we just stay here sitting on our thumbs?" Dean asked.

"You could go on a hunt?" Bobby suggested. Dean just rolled his eyes. "There are a few you boys could go do, they are just easy in and outs."

"Yeah, that's a smart idea!" Dean said throwing his arms up. "Lets go walking into a hunt with somebody that knows nothing about it!" Dean said.

"Castiel can stay with me!" Bobby shot back. "I doubt that he knows nothing he was a freakin' angel. You don't have to baby sit, he's fully capable of taking care of himself!" Bobby said. Dean took a deep breath and look at Bobby and them Sam.

"I just..." Dean said defeated but ended just sighing loudly. "I get it okay!" Dean said running his hand over his face. "I've been an over protective dick, but, I'd be doing the same for both of you!" Dean pointed out. "I'm just going to go for a walk okay."

"Dean!" Sam warned, eying his brother.

"I'm going to tune it down, I just want to check on Cas." Dean answered opening the door but instantly froze when he noticed the dark skinned women standing in the doorway. Dean stumbled a little bit trying not to walk to the women.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Missouri Mosely said in a sarcastic, but, still kind voice. Dean moved out of the way and let the older women in.

"Missouri?" Sam said sounding confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I always have an eye on you boys!" She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world to her.

"That's a little creepy." Dean said under his breath. Missouri turned to him slowly.

"Well, you weren't picking up a phone, now were you?" Missouri asked but Dean just stayed quiet.

"You've come a long way, Missouri." Bobby stated, Missouri smiled when she saw the older hunter.

"Always nice to see you're still alive Bobby!" She smiled. "But, I'm not here for you boys." She stated dropping some bags on the couch.

"Did you go shopping?" Dean asked, trying to peek into on of the bags but Missouri slapped his hand away.

"Aren't you nosy." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's good for the job!" Dean stated.

"It's also good for getting killed." Missouri said raising her eyebrow. Dean threw his arms up as a white flag.

"What brings you all the way here," Bobby questioned. "When you could have just picked up the phone and called me." He asked. Missouri took a second before she answered. But when she finally did she looked to all three of the men standing in front of her.

"I know about your angel." She stated simple. "I know about all the angels. When Castiel raised you from perdition, when Lucifer rose from hell, when Anna tried to kill your parents, Raphael starting the war in Heaven. I know about Gabriel, Balthazar, Rachel and even Izabel. I know about all of them."

"How?" Sam asked.

"When they started to show up, they made it harder to find you two. At first I thought something happened! One day I could find you when I pleased and the next day you disappeared." Missouri explained.

"When Castiel branded our ribs?" Sam asked and Missouri nodded.

"It wasn't easy but I found a way to keep an eye on you two," She said. "All I had to do was listen for the angels."

"Wait," Dean said. "You can hear the angels?" He asked.

"They're not that hard to understand." She pointed out. "And you two were a very popular topic along with your angel Castiel."

"Can you still hear them?" Sam asked but Missouri shook her head.

"Not after Castiel took the souls," She said. "And, I'm glad. They made a lot of noise sometimes. You'd think angels would be nice to listen to but they fight more then anything I've ever heard before."

"That doesn't tell us why you're hear." Dean pointed out.

"You're right," She said looking at Dean. "I didn't take a plane all this way to just see your goofy face and don't roll your eyes at me!" She scolded, Dean looked away instead of rolling his eyes. "I need to talk to Castiel."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." Sam said. "He's... umm..."

"Hurting, scared, angry and a whole bunch more." Missouri finished for Sam. "I just want to talk, no harm." She said. They all agreed. No one really wanted to fight with Missouri, it was a battle they would definitely lose.

"He went outside." Dean said. "So, what did you bring me?" Dean grinned looking at the bags.

"I know where Castiel is." Missouri said. "And I didn't bring you anything Dean Winchester." She scolded. "I had to make sure that boy had clothes to wear."

"How do you know that they'll fit?" Sam asked but Missouri just cocked her head to the side slightly.

"I know how to dress a man," She said then looked at Dean. "Your wardrobe could use some fixing, as well." Dean tried to protest but Missouri cut him off. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay out of those bags, Dean!" She scolded heading out the door.

**A.N.: I love Missouri! She will forever be my favorite character! But this is it until Friday! Hope you enjoy, review if you want to, no pressure.**

**I'm off to make french toast!**


	12. Chapter 12

Missouri walked slowly stopping when she saw the man she was looking for sitting on the hood of an old car. He was sitting cross-leg looking at the iPod in his hands. Castiel didn't move his body but he moved his eyes to see the dark skinned women looking at him. He pulled the headphones out and started wrapping the wire around. Missouri stepped closer until she was standing in front of the formal angel.

"That Dean can be a bit over bearing," Castiel watched the women as she talked. "He's usually like that about Sam. You must mean a lot to him." Castiel stayed quiet, keeping his mouth shut. "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, it won't offend me. I'm Missouri and you're Castiel." Missouri stated, not asked but Castiel nodded anyway.

"An angel of the Lord." Missouri said with a small smile, but Castiel just looked away. "Thought I'd only hear them, never thought I'd meet one." She turned to see Castiel meet her eyes. His blue eyes so sad. Castiel opened his mouth to tell her that he wasn't an angel anymore, but Missouri stopped him with a small sigh.

"Oh, baby," Missouri said grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently, but firmly. "I know who you are. Everything you gave to protect Sam and Dean. You've fought for them, fought your own family for them." Missouri eyes watched the silent man. "So, you're human now. Everyone regrets things they did in the past." Missouri squeezed his hand. "I know what you've been dreaming." She stated and Castiel flinched slightly, withdrawing his hand and putting them in his lap where he continued to look down at. "I know you don't what me to tell you that it's okay or that you're forgiven but Castiel this isn't all your fault."

"Then who am I suppose to blame?" Castiel asked. Speaking for the first time keeping his voice low. "My father abandoned me. My family hunted me and I thought I was helping. I thought I could fix it. Dean tried to tell me, I should have listen! But I didn't!" He said angrily.

"You were doing what you thought was right. You were fighting a war!" Missouri pointed out. Castiel just turned his head away from her. Missouri gave a little huff, Castiel was stubborn and she knew that in order to make him listen she'd have to force him. "You've been hanging out with the Winchester's way to long, you've picked up their stubbornness!" Missouri said shaking her head.

"Look at me, Castiel." Missouri said sternly. When the man finally locked eyes with her she continued. "Everyone makes mistakes, you know that!" She said her voice stern as if scolding a small child. "Why don't you tell me about those dreams?" Missouri said. Castiel took a deep breath and slid off the car so that he was standing and looked at the older lady.

"I'm not talking about those." He said as he started to walk away.

"All that blood," Missouri said and Castiel froze in place. "She looked so innocent too." Castiel could feel a shiver run down his spine. "You'd think a face like that would stay pure..."

"Stop." Castiel said.

"What about the guy," She said. "You know the one." Missouri said. "What he did to the children. You saw how they became those monsters." She shook her head sadly. "All those horrible memories, that aren't even yours are stuck in your head."

"How do you know that?" Castiel questioned turning around.

"It's all you think about." Missouri pointed out.

"You can read my thoughts?" Castiel questioned. Missouri just smiled stepping closer to Castiel.

"I came here to help you, Castiel." Missouri said. "I didn't tell Sam, Dean or Bobby why I'm really here. I saw something, something following you." Castiel narrowed his eyes watching the strange women in front of him. "I think you're in danger." She stated.

"Do you know what it is?" Castiel asked, but Missouri shook her head.

"No," She said with a sigh. "But it's been following you for these past few days. It's dark and I don't know what it wants. I wish I could help you more." She stated.

"Thank you." Castiel said simply. "Would you mind not telling the others."

"I'll leave that up to you, but, listen to me Castiel," Missouri said pointing her finger at him. "You're going to need help with this and you're gonna have to face this. Don't be like Dean! Ask for the help." Castiel nodded at the women. Missouri nodded and took Castiel's arm turning him around and walking him back to the house. "Now, I have something for you!" She stated with a smile. "I couldn't leave you with nothing to wear."

* * *

><p>When Missouri said she went shopping, she meant what she said. Dean sat next to Castiel on the couch as she explained the different things that she bought. She handed Castiel two piles of clothes along with a duffel-bag, toothbrush, tooth paste, deodorant, and she went on to explain everything. Castiel turned to Dean, with pleading eyes.<p>

"Just humor her," Dean said. "If you don't you'll never hear the end of it." Dean replied.

"I heard that Dean." Missouri scolded. Dean quickly shut his mouth.

"My apologies," Castiel said standing up and putting everything to the side. "But I know all these things." Castiel told her and Missouri just smiled.

"Okay." She said smiling and patting his cheek gently, leaving her warm hand there for a few extra seconds.

"_Okay_!" Dean said annoyed. "If that was me you would have hit me with a spoon." He said dryly.

"Keep with your attitude and I still might." She threatened. "It's getting late. My flight leaves later tonight so I should get going." She said grabbing her purse.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Sam ask. Missouri smiled but shook her head.

"I'll have to decline, sweetheart." She said. "I really do need to be getting back." She turned to Bobby standing in the doorway and smile. "Always a pleasure Bobby."

"Nice see you to Missouri." Bobby nodded. "I'll give you a ride to the airport."

"Thank you." She said. "And you two!" She said looking at Sam and Dean. "Would it kill you to pick up a phone and call?" She asked sarcastically. Sam smiled. "Keep that in mind or I'll be back!" She threatened.

"It was nice seeing you to Missouri." Dean said as sweetly as possible. Missouri smiled at him and turned to Castiel leaning in so that only he could hear.

"Take care of yourself," She whispered. "I know it won't be easy but you need to remember, your family's here for you." Castiel simply nodded.

"Thank you." Castiel said.

"Well," Missouri said to Bobby. "Better get a move on." Bobby nodded and walked with Missouri to his truck out side.

"Is the angel going to be okay?" Bobby asked, giving the dark skinned women a side glance. Missouri sighed and looked at the older hunter. She could hear the concern in his voice, although he tried to hid it.

"I don't know." She answered. "I hope so." She said the last part under her breath as she got into Bobby's truck. Missiouri gave the old house one last glimpse as Bobby drove away. She prayed to whatever God was out there those boys were alright and that Castiel is strong enough to face what was coming for him.

It was getting late and Bobby would be gone for a few hours, so Sam went out quickly grabbing some fast food for them to eat for all of them. Bobby had two extra bed rooms for the boys. Sam and Dean set up another bed in one of the rooms that they'd be sharing while they were there and let Castiel have one to himself.

When Sam got back they ate. It wasn't anything special, just some burgers and fries from a food joint in town. Castiel wasn't very hungry and at first he just looked at the food in front of him. Jimmy loved burgers but Castiel honestly just wasn't hungry, he was tired. Castiel was just trying to stay awake. Dean looked over and noticed that Castiel only eat a few french fries. He watched the ex-angel as he just moved things around.

"Cas, you're human," Dean pointed out. "You haven't eaten in almost two days. You need to eat something."

"I'm just not hungry." Castiel said tiredly. Sam looked up and noticed Dean concerned look on his face.

"Just take a few bits, give your body some kind of energy." Sam offered. Castiel agreed but he only took two bites, eating them slowly. When Sam and Dean were sure that he wasn't going to eat anymore Sam cleaned up. "You look exhausted, why don't you go to bed." Sam said.

"Fine," Castiel said hesitantly before climbing the stairs to the second floor. He was so exhausted but his mind was throwing so many things at him at once. Like, what was Missouri talking about? What was coming after him? Is is connected to the souls? He couldn't tell Sam or Dean or Bobby. They'd just worry and that was the last that they needed from him.

**A.N.: Any mistakes are mine, I don't have time to go over this one right now so sorry! I finally know where I'm going with this story, thankfully. I will have more on Monday! Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean kept his eyes on Castiel everyday for the next few weeks. Dean noticed that Castiel did everything that Missouri told him to make sure that he did. Castiel brushed his teeth, he shaved, he liked to take showers in the morning and Missouri picked out his clothes perfectly, the style fit Castiel. He normally wore jeans but he always wore a nice button-up shirt.

Castiel spent most of his time with Bobby or Sam, since him and Dean would normally bicker about something and walk away from each other. Though Dean wouldn't be far. Bobby tested Castiel with a gun and learned that is aim was always good, hitting the targets every time. Handing Castiel a knife, Bobby got the same result. He could say any ritual with ease and easily memories it. Bobby knew that Castiel didn't have his angel mojo but he was sure that Castiel wouldn't forget it.

Sam taught Castiel to drive which was easy. He was a quick learner and he still had Jimmy's wallet with his license in it. With in a week Castiel was driving perfectly.

Dean noticed that Castiel seemed to be getting sleep. He'd go to bed early some nights but he was always awake before everyone else. Dean didn't hear any screaming or yelling so he was pretty sure that the nightmares were at least starting fade, he hoped.

Dean watched to make sure Castiel was eating every meal. The ex-angel was just as stubborn as he was sometimes, and after a couple fainting spells Dean kicked up his 'big brother' instinct and watched out for him. Dean believed that he was doing the right thing. Looking after his family.

But, Castiel thought otherwise.

Castiel understood that Dean was trying to take care of him but he didn't want Dean to be taking care of him he just wanted him to be a friend for him. He knew that food was now essential for him, but he also knew that finding out what was after him was important too. He spent hours in Bobby's study, going through his books very carefully so he didn't miss anything every chance he got.

Dean would question him every few minutes wanting to know what he was looking for or maybe he knew so just talk to him but Castiel would just answer that he was simply reading. The conversation was the same everyday.

"Cas, you know all this crap," Dean pointed out simply. "What are you looking for?" Dean asked suspiciously. Castiel never looked up when he answered.

"Dean, I'm stuck in this house all hours of the day. You don't let me leave unless I have you with me. I have nothing to do. I've learned to drive, shoot a gun, throw a knife, so now, I'm just reading. Might as well go over everything that I can so I know it." Dean huffed at Castiel's answer and stormed out of the study, like he normally did. Castiel looked up just a glance as Dean walked out of the room passed Bobby who was leaning on the door frame.

"He thinks you're getting better," Bobby said making his way into the cluttered room. "You're not that good at hiding it, Castiel." The older man pointed out. Castiel sat still and lowered the book onto the table. "I hear you at night, the nightmares aren't gone, are they." Bobby stated rather then asked. Castiel looked to Bobby.

"No," Castiel answered. "But their not nightmares. It's like a different story but it feels so real." Castiel's said honestly. "I think that something's wrong."

"With you?" Bobby asked dryly, but, Castiel shook his head.

"With these dreams, if that's what you can call them." He said quietly. Bobby narrowed his eyes at him, watching the young man in front of him.

Castiel really didn't want to explain it in great detail, but the dreams started to change. He saw the horrible stories but he also could feel the coldness somehow and he would hear some kind of hiss. The screams of the souls changed too. Sometimes he was sure that they would say 'he's coming'. But Castiel couldn't ask questions, he couldn't talk.

But last night was different.

Again he was faced with a story of a broken soul, but, when the creature turned to him, it had fear in it's eyes.

"Don't go to sleep," It said looking up and then back at him. "He'll get you," The creature moved forward. It looked like a normal human girl but he knew better. He could see her bloodshot eyes as they watched him, her bloodied hand reaching out but not touching him. "It'll break you, angel, till you have nothing left." The creature smiled but it soon faded as it was covered with a shadow and Castiel could feel it crawling over him, holding on to his left wrist so tight that it 'caused him to cry out.

He felt a sudden wave of warmth wash away the cold and the grip on his wrist was released. He woke up with a start and clutched his wrist to his chest. He could still feel the pain and when he looked down at it there was blood slipping through his fingers. He quickly got up and went into the bathroom as quietly as he could.

He ran the cold water over his wrist as the clear water fell red into the sink. Castiel inspected it in confusion. There were four deep cuts from the top of his wrist going around and one cut going into his palm, like something tried to grab him, even a bruise was starting to form. Castiel just grabbed some of the stuff in the first aid kit Bobby had in there and wrapped up his arm then he got dressed. He checked and was surprised that there was no blood on the bed and went into the study where he now sat with Bobby starring at him suspiciously.

Castiel looked up at the older hunt who was waiting. Castiel knew his patience would run out soon. But he really didn't want to explain. Castiel looked around to see that Sam and Dean weren't around. When it looked like there was no one around Castiel unbuttoned his left sleeve and started to roll it up.

Bobby could see the white bandage. Blood was already soaked through and if it wasn't for the fact that Castiel was wearing a black shirt they would have noticed it earlier.

"You better not be doing this to yourself." Bobby said grabbing his arm and taking the bandage off carefully.

"No, it..." Castiel stopped. "I got it in a dream." He finally said and Bobby looked at him with a very confused, annoyed and an angry look on his face. Castiel knew what that look meant, he'd seen the older hunter use is on Sam and Dean and he knew that if he didn't explain soon Bobby was going to force it out of him, anyway that he could. "It's something about these dreams, there's something in them. Even the souls have been telling me that something's coming but I've been looking and I can't find anything yet." Castiel said.

"Why haven't you said anything before?" Bobby questioned harshly.

"I didn't think you needed to worry." Castiel said simply. "I figured if I could find it then I could deal with it myself."

"I see you picked up the 'Winchester-self-sacrificing-need-to-fix-a-problem-on-their-own'!" Bobby said aggravated. "This needs to be cleaned." He said looking at Castiel's arm. "Sam, Dean!" Dean yelled but Castiel quickly stood up.

"No," Castiel said quickly. "You can't tell them. Please, Bobby. I can't do this to them." Castiel pleaded, watching Bobby who shook his head.-

"Fine." He answered. "This is between us but you do anything without me knowing or don't tell me something important and go throwing yourself at it alone and I'll tie you in the panic room, do you understand me?" Castiel nodded.

"Yes." He said looking up as he heard the foot step coming closer.

"Sit down and put your arm under the table." Bobby said as he walked out to meet the boys in the living room. "I need you to go get me somethings." He said grabbing a pen and paper. After he made a lengthy list he handed it to the boys. Dean opened his mouth but Bobby pointed to the door and they left.

"Where did you send them?" Castiel asked when Bobby returned with more medical supplies than what was in the bathroom earlier.

"Those idjit's will be gone for hours. More than enough time to get this cleaned out." Bobby said. "You're going to need stitches, how exactly did you get these?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," Castiel answered honestly. "I was watching one of the souls stories and then the creature looked at me and it said..." Castiel stopped and looked down. He could see the creature's eyes and the feel of her hand just inches away from him.

"Hey!" Bobby said loudly, his hand on the side of Castiel's face forcing him to look at him. "What did it say?" He asked sternly.

"It told me not to go to sleep, that it would find me and break me." He stated quietly. Bobby stopped what he was doing and looked at the dark haired man in front of him. Bobby shook his head and grabbed the stuff to start stitching up Castiel's arm. "Missouri said that she saw something dark following me, since the souls were released."

"Hmm." Bobby hummed to himself as he stitched Castiel's arm up. Castiel looked to Bobby ignoring the pain shooting through his arm. Castiel could tell that the older man was thinking, but Bobby was keeping his thoughts to himself.

When Bobby had finished the stitching, he wrapped it with gauze and then handed Castiel a couple pills and a glass of water.

"I know you don't want to sleep but that's got to hurt like hell and you really need the rest." He said pushing the pills and water into the ex-angels hands. "They'll help with the pain." Castiel quickly protested by shaking his head but Bobby silenced his with a glare. "Don't argue with me. If you have a nightmare, I'll wake you." Bobby promised.

Castiel looked at the older hunter then reached out hesitantly and took the glass as Bobby dropped the pills in to his hand. Castiel took the pills one at a time with a sip of water. Castiel sat back in the chair looking down at the book in front of him.

"Bobby what are you thinking?" The ex-angel asked. The older man didn't look like he was going to say anything. "I've seen that look before, when you believed I was working with Crowley."

"I wasn't wrong." Bobby pointed out and Castiel simply nodded.

"You're right, which his why I wonder what you're thinking about." Castiel said. Bobby looked at him and sat on the edge of the desk.

"I think Death may have made a mistake, I think one of the souls got out and now it's after you." Bobby pointed out.

"But why?" Castiel asked lazily. Bobby could tell the the pills were kicking in quickly, he probably shouldn't have given him something so strong. "Why would it come for me, it's released."

"The way you explained it I don't think it's completely released." Bobby said getting up and helping Castiel stand. "Go lay down on the couch." Castiel nodded, too tired to fight.

Within a few seconds Castile was fast a sleep on the couch. Bobby sat in his study and made sure that he had a good view on the ex-angel as he began to dig in his book. He knew he had something about Purgatory in there somewhere.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk." A female voice said to the back of a tall daunt man. "You screwed up."<p>

"Oh?" Death questioned. "Did I?"

**A.N.: Can you tell who I brought back! lol**

**I planned on posting this earlier but it's the 4th of July and we had a party! I got to see a lot of my friends and it was nice. I drove around for a few hours with my ex... but we had fun! My older brother set off fireworks and I hate loud noises so I screamed and while trying not to scream I punched myself in the face! I'm a winner. Anyway I hope you all had a great Holiday!**

**I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think. Spelling and Grammar errors are mine and I'm sorry!**


	14. Chapter 14

Death was never wrong. He never made mistakes. He was a Horseman. He's been doing his job since Cain killed Able. No, human could escape him, though, some may try and the Winchester's may have messed up the natural balance a time or two but even their time will come. So, when an angel stood across from him with anger in her blue eyes as she told him he made a mistake, he was very unhappy to hear someone questioning him.

"You're going to question me?" The Horseman asked in a very stern voice, his eyes never leaving the angel's. "Isabel, I would think you would know better than this. We had a deal, you belong with me now."

"The deals broken," The girl said angrily. "You made a mistake..." Death silenced her with a dangerous glance, one that would make even the bravest person cower, but Isabel didn't even blink, just shut her mouth as the Horseman approached her.

"You can cease to exist if I want it." The daunt man threatened. "We had a deal, angel. You are to watch the reapers and make sure they do what I tell them." He said turning his back on the girl.

"Yeah, I'm your new messenger." She said sarcastically. "Tessa," Isabel called out and the reaper was now next to her. "Thank you for watching Castiel for me, I've got it from here." Tessa simply nodded and was gone. Death had his head cocked just slightly to the side.

"You've been making you're own agenda, I see." The Horseman didn't bother asking. "I'm taking it that's where you went last night." Again, Death wasn't asking but Isabel just smiled.

"Well," She said looking at him. "I don't like pizza." That actually made Death laugh and if you'd ever hear it, you'd say it was the most horrifying sound you'd ever hear but Isabel shook her head. "Something would've killed Castiel last night if I didn't show up." Isabel stated. "And you weren't going to tell me."

"He's a human now," Death said casually. "Something's eventually going kill him."

"Yeah, but not yet, not like that!" Isabel snapped. "One of the souls escaped, and now that creature is trying to kill Castiel, which means, he's not safe and you broke the deal!"

"Our deal was to free the souls and to make sure he's alive then," Death reminded her. "Not about the maintenance afterwords."

"The deal was to save him!" Isabel stated. "You were to release the souls _completely_ and you failed. One got out and it's out for blood for being locked away for so long. Which means you didn't save him and our deal is crap. I don't belong to anyone." She said turning from him.

"If you leave, you'll regret it." Death threatened.

"If Castiel dies, you'll regret it." Isabel threatened right back. "If I can't figure out which one was release, you're going to have a lot of work on your hands because it's not going to stop with Castiel." She said and was gone with a flutter of her white wings.

* * *

><p>"I'm dreaming." Castiel stated as he was sitting in the cool grass as the sunshine seemed to warm his air. He looked around and saw the little pond he use to visit when he was younger, the one Isabel taught him to fly at. He looked at the auburn haired girl laying next to him. "I thought you were dead, Isabel." He said quietly.<p>

"Not yet," Isabel smirked. "You haven't experienced dreaming yet so I thought you'd like the rest." She said pointing to the spot next to her. "Look at the clouds, they're so pretty." Castiel laid flat against the ground next to the angel.

"So, you're real?" Castiel asked hesitantly. Isabel turned to him with a smile.

"Of course I'm real. No one knew that we came here." She stated. "This was just our place." She turned to Castiel, laying on her side. "I'm going to save you." She said and Castiel nodded.

"What's after me?" He asked.

"I don't know." Isabel said simply. Her blue eyes held his this time. "But, he's tainted you."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"That scratch, it's like a poison." Castiel lifted his arm but placed it back by his side. "Castiel you can't do this alone, you need the Winchester's to help." Castiel shook his head.

"Don't you think I've put them through enough?" Castiel asked playing with the chain around his neck and looking up away from Isabel. Isabel moved closer and rested her head against Castiel's shoulder. She reached her hand out and placed her fingers over the bandage on his arm.

"I can't heal it, not here." A shiver ran through him, but it was soon replace with warmth. "I can't get into Bobby's house, you need to get the boys and go here." She said giving him a piece of paper. "I really hope that you tell them, but just make sure you meet me here."

"Why?" Castiel asked looking at the paper.

"Because this creature can get in your head just as easily as I did." Isabel said. "It'll kill you and everyone it can get to. Sam, Dean and Bobby they'll all be dead."

"But what about Death?" Castiel asked. "He took them from me, wouldn't he know how to get ride of this thing." The angel did a very human thing, she pressed her lips together and looked annoyed, Castiel could remember all the times he'd seen that look an Sam and Dean's faces..

"I don't care about him, you're my baby brother and I'm going to protect you. But, I need to see you." She looked around quickly. "I can feel it. It's close, I'm going to release it but it's going to be stronger then before but it can also be killed this way. It's a creature of darkness so I'll light it up." Isabel hesitated. "I'm sorry but I have to use you as bait." Castiel just looked at her for a few seconds without saying a work.

"It's going to kill me." Castiel stated.

"That's not going to happen." She smiled. "I promise."

"Will it hurt?" Castiel asked. Isabel knew he was talking about releasing it.

"No," She said. "You won't feel a thing, but you need to get to me." They both looked up as a shadow fell over them. "I think our times running out." Isabel said. "Don't fall asleep, Castiel." She warned.

* * *

><p>Bobby spent a good two hours in research. He was sure he was on a good hunch. He read that it's different when a soul is released than when a monster is released. He was pretty sure that one of the souls that was sent back by Death had escaped. But, finding out which one it would be would be almost impossible to narrow it down to just one creature.<p>

Many of the creatures in Purgatory have no names. They would only be known by God himself. Bobby put the books away for now. He needed a coffee and the Winchester Boys should be back soon anyway.

Bobby stole a quick glance at Castiel still sleeping on the couch. The dark haired man hadn't moved at all. Bobby hoped that he was in a dreamless, drugged sleep. Bobby noticed that Castiel shivered so he threw a blanket over him before leaving the room.

When Sam and Dean finally returned they had a handful of bags and a mouthful of complaints.

"Can you watch where you're going?" Dean said annoyed, Sam took a step back rolling his eyes.

"It's a bag, Dean!" Sam shot back. "What, are you afraid you're going to get a damn paper cut?"

"I should have left your ass at the store," Dean said raising his voice. "Or sold you for something more useful, like a shovel."

"And who would be using it?" Sam questioned. "Half the time you give me this stupid ass excuse and make me dig the graves!" Sam said irritatedly. Dean opened his mouth to respond when Bobby walked in.

"Was it like this through the whole store?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at first..." Sam started but Dean interrupted.

"I swear to God Sam if you say this is my fault, I will knock you out." Dean said walking into the kitchen. "I should have left you at the store." Dean said under his breath again.

"I'll make sure next time I go myself." Bobby said going through the bags on the table. Dean looked in the study and looked at Bobby.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"Out like a light," Bobby said pointing to the couch. "I gave him something to sleep." Dean looked back at the sleeping form. "Just let him sleep, he had a hard night last night."

"What do you mean a hard night?" Dean asked, more to himself then anyone in particular. Bobby clearly wasn't going to answer but he didn't have to because Castiel quickly got up and walked right past all of them not saying a single word and up the stairs. They all heard the door slam shut hearing a door slam shut. The three of them looked confused at each other.

Dean was the one to go up the stairs quickly. He opened Castiel's door and saw him packing, throwing his clothes in a bag.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked. But Castiel didn't answer he just kept packing until he just stopped suddenly. He looked at Dean then looked away quickly and kept packing.

"I can't, I just can't do that to you, Sam or Bobby. I can't." He repeated. His voice sounded soft but panicky. Dean shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked stepping closer. "You need to talk to me, okay." Dean said as calmly as he possibly could, but, Castiel was started to freak him out. Dean quickly noted that Castiel looked pail and his skin had a sheen to it, he was sweating.

"No, I have to go." Castiel said zipping up the bag. He quickly pressed his pockets and felt a piece of paper in his pocket and pulled it out. He grabbed the bag and started heading for the bedroom door before Dean stopped him. Dean had one hand on the back of Castiel's neck and his palm against his forehead.

"You're burning up." Dean pointed out. "You can't drive like this."

"I'll be fine..." But Dean shook his head.

"Tell me what's wrong." Dean demanded but Castiel kept his mouth shut. "So help me, Cas! If you don't start talking, it's about the souls isn't it! You need to tell me."

"No," Castiel said, but he was already feeling tired and his arm hurt. "I have to go." He said quietly.

"Not without me, you're not." Dean said taking the paper. He read the address but it wasn't familiar to him. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine but you're not doing this alone. Family stays together. I lost you once, I won't do it again."

"Dean please..." Castiel tried to beg, plead. He could do this on his own, he was putting them in danger, again.

"Don't Cas," Dean said taking a deep breath. "Do you remember telling me to kill you?" Dean asked. Castiel just nodded. "Well, I can't do it and I won't let you die. Everything you've done for me! You were always there when I asked and, man, your my best friend, the only real one I've ever had. I've lost my parents, Jo, Ellen everyone I've ever gotten close to. So, let me help. Let us help." Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Cas, I'm not letting you do this alone."

"Fine." Castiel said sounding defeated.

* * *

><p>Dean drove the Impala and Castiel was in the passenger seat. Bobby and Sam followed behind in Bobby's car. Dean told Sam that he was leaving with Castiel and Sam didn't hesitate, he packed his bag and threw it next to Dean and Castiel's. Bobby threw his bag down two.<p>

"I always have one ready," Bobby explained. "Plus, someone has to make sure you three don't get yourselves killed yet."

Dean looked over and saw Castiel, resting his head against the window. He looked so tired but he just kept looking out the window tiredly, not really looking at anything. Dean couldn't help but notice that he looked sick, worse than before and it didn't look like sleep deprivation or nightmares.

"You can sleep if you want," Dean said. "I'll wake you up when we get there." Dean just heard Castiel take a deep breath.

"I can't go to sleep." Castiel said.

"I can turn the radio off if you want..."

"Isabel told me to stay awake." Castiel stated. Dean's tightened his grip on the steering wheel in surprise.

"She's alive!" He said. "I thought Death killed her?" He asked.

"I don't know what their deal was but Isabel alive and she seems mad," Castiel said. "She said that he made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. He didn't mean to press it, but, he also knew that Castiel was tired and he would talk. This might be the only time he had to get anything out of the man, he felt bad for thinking that was but he didn't like doing things blind.

"One of the souls got out before Death could put it back in Purgatory." Castiel answered. "Last night it scratched me, in my sleep." Castiel said looking down at his arm. It hurt but he was still tired, the pills Bobby gave him were still in his system and he was just trying to stay awake.

"This thing is like Freddy Krueger, massacring people in their sleep?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea when you just said." Castiel answered honestly.

"After we get back to Bobby's, we're having a Nightmare on Elm Street marathon." Dean said under his breath. "What else did Isabel say?"

"She said the scratch was like a poison. I don't know what it is so please don't ask, but it's been released and Isabel told me to meet her." Castiel said leaving out that it was now stronger.

"So, Iz want's us to go to this address, why?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know, Dean," Castiel lied.

"I mean she's still an angel right?" Dean questioned. "Couldn't she just come get us?"

"I don't know Dean." Castiel answered, this time honestly.

"So, this scratch." Dean said. "How bad is it?" He asked. Castiel didn't move to try and show Dean.

"Bobby had to put stitches in it." He said simply.

"Bobby knew?" Dean questioned. "That's why he sent us out." Dean said in realization.

"I asked him not to tell you," Castiel answered. "It seems everyone knew but you and Sam." Castiel said thinking about Missouri as well. "I should have gone to you first but I felt so bad. Everything always gets put on your shoulders and a man can only bare so much."

"You're a man now too, Cas," Dean pointed out. "And it's not just me. I've always had people to help me. Sam, Bobby, you. I can take anything as long as I have you guys and the same goes for you Cas. You'll always have us, you'll always have me." Dean said meaning every word.

Castiel nodded and went quiet again. They drove in peace for a while. Dean kept his eyes focused on the road, he'd take quick glances at Castiel and his review mirror to see Bobby and Sam still behind them.

_"Dean?" Castiel asked tiredly but confused. Dean nodded for him to continue. "Who's Freddy Krueger?" Dean laughed and started to explain the story from the movie._

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't stupid. He was always able to pick up on things rather quickly, quicker than Dean sometimes too. And when he was really looking, he could find anything. Even when he wasn't looking he could find things. This was why he wanted to become a lawyer, it was also another way of helping people.<p>

Dean didn't say much when he said that he was leaving, Castiel close behind. Both had bags ready. Sam knew it had to do with Castiel and why he bolted up out of a drugged sleep and ran up stairs.

Sam saw Castiel sitting in the study of Bobby's house with his head down. Sam saw the glace that Bobby gave the ex-angel before they left. Sam saw the white gauze under Castiel's sleeve. He saw Castiel's pale complexion and his tire eyes. Sam knew something was wrong. Sam also know that Bobby knew something.

"Spill." Sam said to the older man. Bobby just rolled his eyes as he kept driving. "I know you know something, Bobby." Sam pointed out. "Half the things you sent us to get you don't even use or like. You just wrote stuff down."

"I'm not the one who should be saying anything," Bobby started. "I don't know where we're going, I'm just following Dean. And I have no idea why Cas woke up in such bad shape." He said but Sam just raised his eyebrow.

"Okay," Sam said with a nod. "But why is his arm all bandaged up?" Sam questioned. Bobby's hand gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white. "And that blood under your finger nails?" Sam asked. "It's Castiel's isn't it?" Bobby looked down at his hand quickly.

"Balls!" He said annoyed. "I thought I got it all off." He said with a sigh. "Okay I'll tell you, but first, you're a pain in the ass you know that?"

"Yeah, part of the job." Sam said with a small laugh.

"All that time in the study, Cas was looking for something." Bobby said. "It wasn't just the nightmares something tore up that kids arm and bad, in his sleep. And I'm sure this has something to do with it."

"You think we're in for a fight?" Sam asked. Bobby nodded.

"I don't see why we wouldn't be, our luck seems to run that way." Bobby pointed out. Sam nodded and face forward. It was dark and all Sam could see was Dean license plate lit up from Bobby's head lights. Sam tilted his head slightly when he noticed a fog. "What the hell?" He asked to himself out loud turning to Bobby. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know." Bobby said. It was getting hard to even see the Impala and it was only a few feet in front of him. Bobby slowed the car down it was to the point where even with the headlights they couldn't see anything.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Bobby said. Bobby drove carefully, he couldn't tell where he was on the road or if there was anyone else on the road and where Dan and Castiel were. Both of the stilled at the sound of skidding tires. Sam could feel panic run through him and that panic turned to horror at the sound of crunching metal and broken glass. Something hit and hard.

Bobby slammed on the brakes when something hit the hood of the car. Both Sam and Dean sat in the car as the fog lifted within seconds. They looked at each other for a second before looking ahead. They didn't see the Impala anywhere on the road.

Bobby and Sam got out of the car and looked around. They noticed a dent in the hood. Sam took a closer look and called Bobby over. Bobby looked down at it as Sam placed his hand in the dent. If his hand was a little bit larger it would have fit.

"It's a hand." Bobby said. "So, something did this." He said looking around. Sam was still inspecting the hand print when Bobby grabbed his shoulder. He pointed to the ground where there were skid marks. It was dark but it looked like they went off the bank.

Bobby and Sam grabbed a flashlight and gun and sprinted to the end of the tire marks. It went down a steep bank and they could see smoke from the car.

"Dean, Cas!" Sam yelled as he started to crawl down the hill the best he could without tripping on a tree root or something else he couldn't see. "Dean!" Sam yelled again. "Cas!" He didn't seen any movement in the car. Bobby was right behind him and when the finally made it to the car the front was smashed against some thick trees. There was no way to get the the passenger side, it was blocked by trees and rocks.

Sam quickly opened the drivers door he saw his older brother slumped against the steering wheel with blood running down his face. Sam quickly checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found one. Dean's eyes fluttered opened and he looked at his brother confused.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered honestly. Sam looked over and saw Castiel, his eyes were closed and his head was also bleeding. "Crap." Sam said opening the back door. He checked his pulse and it was still there but he didn't wake like Dean had. It took Castiel a few minutes before his eyes fluttered opened. "Cas, are you okay?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded and looked around.

"What happened?" Castiel asked confused.

"Something knocked you guys off the road." Sam said, it was the only thing that he could com up with.

"Whatever it was it's coming back." Bobby yelled.

**A.N.: Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, review if you like.**

**The last part will be up in a few days!**


	15. Chapter 15

Dean got out of the car quickly dragging Castiel with him. Bobby went a head to get his car but by the time he got to the top of the bank it was too late, he couldn't see his car hell, he couldn't even see the road anymore. Bobby looked up and saw a shadow coming closer to him.

It took Sam and Dean a few minutes but they got Castiel up the bank, they had manage to get him standing but he was still in a daze. They saw what Bobby was looking at. Whatever it was, it was stood in front of them now. It was covered by a large black cloak of a shadow.

The boys stood still. As they saw it. They couldn't see a face from under the hood, but it's long boney gray hands were flexing.

"Oh, crap." Castiel said quietly, looking at the creature in horror.

"What the hell is that thing?" Dean asked no one in particular.

"They called it a Shadow Walker," Castiel said pushing away from Sam and Dean watching the creature. "I take it you remember me." Castiel stated and the thing laughed, or at least that what he was taking it as.

"What do you mean it 'remembers' you?" Dean asked. "You mean, when it was a soul?" Castiel shook his head.

"No," Castiel said. "When I threw him in Purgatory millenniums ago." Castiel said and the creature snarled. It's boney, gray hands reaching for it's hood and pulling it back. Dean would have said it was a zombie, some kind of animated corpse.

"Damn, that thing's ugly." Dean said and the creature turned to him sharply.

"Get in the car." Bobby said. The three boys looked at the older hunter.

"No," Castiel said sternly. "It'll kill you." Sam and Dean both think that if Castiel was still an angel his tone would have been threatening and Bobby would have probably listened.

"I'll kill us all if you don't get out of here." Bobby pointed out. "Get to the car, get to where you need to go. I'll hold this thing off." Dean shook his head.

"No way," Dean said. "We're not leaving you." Bobby looked over his should, he was ready to yell at them but the creature took that moment to attack. Bobby turned to see the dark creature move forward fast and he closed his eyes.

Dean, Sam and Castiel watched in horror and surprise. There was a bright light and Bobby felt something warm wrap around him. He heard the sound of flesh being torn but he felt no pain when he opened his eyes he shut them back real quick. All he saw was white and it burned his eyes. A loud screech echoed and all four of the boys cover their ears with their hands to block out the sound.

Bobby opened his eyes when he felt the warmth and the grip around him let go. The white light faded and Dean, Sam, Castiel and Bobby saw Isabel standing in front of them breathing heavily and looking pained.

"Why can't you guys stay out of trouble?" She asked falling to he knees. Bobby knelled down he put his hand on her back to steady her as she swayed slightly. "I'm fine." She said pushing herself up with the help of Bobby.

"It scratched you." Bobby pointed out.

"Yeah, well... I didn't think you wanted to get scratched." She said irritably. "We have to get going. The Shadow Walker won't be gone for long. Figures it would be something that hates you" Isabel said to Castiel. "I'll meet you there." She looked to Castiel. "Stay awake, or I won't be able to help you." She said in a pained voice as she vanished.

They all got into Bobby's car. Dean gave his Impala one last glance over his shoulder before he got into Bobby's car.

"We'll come back for it, Dean." Sam said. Dean nodded getting into the back of Bobby's car, sitting next to Castiel.

Dean told Bobby where they were suppose to go and Bobby looked confused.

"Are you sure that's where we're suppose go?" The older hunter asked.

"That's what the paper Isabel gave me said." Castiel said leaning his head against the back of the seat tiredly.

"Why?" Dean asked. Bobby shook his head.

"It's just an old church," Bobby explained. "It was set on fire like six years ago, the roof is pretty much gone but it's still there. It was built next to a small pond over a hundred years ago. I don't even think that anyone knows that it's still there. It's almost completely blocked my trees and bushes now."

"That's where we have to go." Dean said. Bobby nodded and kept driving. They were close.

"Cas!" Dean said loudly when he looked over and saw his friend with his eyes closed. Castiel flinched and moved away from the loud noise but Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders and shook his slightly. "You have to stay awake. Come on, Cas."

"Dean, stop." Castiel said tiredly. "My head hurts." Castiel said closing his eyes again. Dean shook Castiel again and the ex-angel tried to push Dean away. "If you keep doing that I'm going the throw up!" Castiel said annoyed.

"You're an Angel, you don't even know what throwing up is!" Dean shot back frustrated.

"I'm not an Angel anymore, Dean," Castiel snapped and held his head. "And I know about human's, I'm not an idiot!" He stated.

"Dean, I think he has a concussion." Sam stated looking over his shoulder. Dean saw the blood and the bruise already forming on the side of Castiel's head. Dean realized he must have hit his head. "Cas, does anything thing else hurt." Castiel shook hie head slowly.

"No," Castiel answered. "Just my head and it's really hot." Dean again put his hand on his forehead but Castiel pushed him away. "But, I'm fine."

"Come on, you big baby," Dean said in a teasing voice. He could tell that the concussion wasn't as bad as it could have been, but even a slight one was a pain in the ass. Adding the fact that Castiel was tired wasn't helping much either.

"I swear to God, if you call me a baby again, I will shoot you." Castiel said irritatedly. "Even as a human, I'm still older then you. You can at least show some kind of respect!"

"You just used the Lords man in vain, isn't that a sin for you? Are you going to burst into flames or something?" Dean asked. Bobby and Sam both knew what Dean was doing. He was keeping Castiel awake.

"Dean, shut up!" Castiel said annoyed. "Please, just shut up." Castiel said laying his head back against the seat.

"You close your eyes and I swear, Cas," Dean threatened. "You have a concussion and an evil creature trying to kill you in your sleep and you want to close your eyes, that's smart." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean, I don't know how to stop myself!" Castiel said bolting up and facing Dean. "Being human sucks! I have no control over anything! I put that creature in it's place once because it was commanded of me, when I was an angel. Now, I'm human! I have no powers! I'm helpless, I'm hopeless... Hell, Dean I'm all but useless..."

"No!" Dean said in a harsh tone, silencing Castiel with a surprised look. Dean remembered hearing those words being said out of a different Castiel's mouth. The one from the future, that Cas was so wrong, hopped up on whatever drug he could find. "Don't say that, do you here me?" Castiel seemed taken aback and confused. Sam was still watching them and Bobby glanced in the review mirror at them.

"We're here." Bobby said in the awkward silence in the car as he put it in park. Dean got out slamming the door. Sam and Bobby shot him a look as Castiel got out slowly.

"You sure this is the place?" Sam asked. Looking at the old building, it looked like it was barely standing. The door opened with a loud squeak from the hinges that needed to be oiled badly. Isabel stood in the door way holding on to it as she motioned for them to get in.

"Guess that means it's the right place." Bobby said.

"Lets go," Isabel said. "We have work to do." She said. Dean went ahead still angry about what happened in the car. Sam stayed close to Castiel, just in case he needed any help. "Bobby you might want to grab that bag you packed." Isabel said. Bobby nodded and grabbed it. "You seem grumpy." She said to Dean as he passed, his boots causing the floorboards to cry out loudly. He shot her a glare and she smiled. "You're less intimidating when you have blood on your face." She said as the others walked passed and she closed the door.

"Why the hell did you make us come here?" Dean asked harshly turning to her and walking up until he was right in front of her, looking down into her eyes. "We're sitting ducks here, hell that thing knew we were coming! It tried to take us out? And where were you? You're a powerful angel, why are you hiding?" He said challenging the angel.

"Dean..." Castiel called out, but his voice went unheard.

"I could snap your neck so easily," She said quietly and slowly, leaning in so only Dean could hear. "I'm fixing a mistake, I could leave if you'd like?"

"Isabel..." Castiel said. Isabel looked to her brother. "Something's wrong." Castiel pointed out looking at her critically.

"I tried to get there before it did, but it was faster then me. I didn't want anyone to get hurt and I'm sorry." She said moving away walking to the middle of the room. Dean watched the ground as she went. Isabel was pail like Castiel, she looked sick. As she walked away Dean saw the blood on the ground.

"You're bleeding still." Dean pointed out but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't fix it," Then she turned to Bobby. "May I have your bag?" She asked. Bobby nodded and handed it over to her. Isabel put it on the only thing in the room, a small table with a little bronze bowl on it. Isabel moved around the clothes for the contents that Bobby kept hidden in there.

She threw different things in to the bowl putting them away after they were done. They couldn't see exactly what she was doing or what she grabbed and used. She'd open it and take a pinch of this a shake of that, sometimes open it and smell it, then just close it and throw it back.

"What are you doing?" Sam finally asked. She looked up and gave him a smile.

"Something that I hope you will never have to see again." Isabel answered pulling what looked like a vile out of her pocket. She turned to Castiel sadly, pressing her lips together. "I need your blood." Castiel looked up tiredly and nodded. Isabel grabbed the knife in the bag and began to walk towards him

"Wait!" Dean suddenly said. "No, noway. That's way too much!" Dean pointed out.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Isabel said sadly. "But, it scratched you Castiel, you have the poison in your blood..."

"I understand." Castiel said taking the knife from her. He rolled up the sleeve of his good arm but before he could make a mark, Dean grabbed it.

"Are you crazy!" He said looking at both of them. "You were scratched too, do it yourself!" Isabel shook her head.

"I can't, I'm not human. That's why I needed Castiel." She pointed out.

"But your infected too! So, it's the same thing!" Dean said.

"No, it's not. Dean, just listen to me." Isabel said sternly. "My vessel maybe infected but it's not considered human anymore, Castiel's human. I'm sorry, Dean, I don't want to do this either, but we have to stop it. You don't know what it used to do before it was sent to Purgatory, and trust me you don't want to know. If not, you thought the apocalypse was bad, what this thing will do, will make that look like nothing. You'll have a new apocalypse on your hands one that, no one will win." Isabel said. But her voiced turned so soft as she finished. "Dean, everyone's going to die..."

"Dean, this has to be done," Sam said. Dean looked so pissed and Sam wasn't even sure that he had listen to Isabel completely or just heard what he wanted. "Our job is to save people, we have to do our job." Sam took the vile and inspected it before looking at Isabel. "Does this have to be filled to the top?" Isabel shook her head.

"As much as you can get." She said. Sam nodded, he knew that it was probably going to make Castiel dizzy but he took the knife from Castiel. "If this works, I'll be able to heal him and myself after with what I have left." She said the last part to herself.

"You ready, Cas?" Sam asking pressing the tip of the blade against his forearm. Castiel nodded.

"Do it, Sam." Castiel said. Bobby held Castiel's shoulders so that he wouldn't move as Sam filled the vile. Dean looked out the window. At the crack of thunder he looked up through the holey roof. He could see the dark clouds rolling and the flashes of lighting.

"Something's coming." Dean said.

"Quick give me the vile!" Isabel demanded.

"But it's only half full." Sam said as the wind started to pick up.

"It'll have to do." Isabel said grabbing the vile and pouring in into the bowl, she quickly started chanting in Enochian. Castiel knew what she was doing, despite being dizzy he got up standing next to her and started chanting with her. Isabel grabbed onto Castiel's arms keeping him standing. When they stopped talking everything seemed to go silent. Isabel took off her vessel's coat and wrapped it tightly around Castiel's arm to stop the bleeding.

"What the hell did you just do?" Sam asked.

"Called it here." She answered.

"It was already coming here, Iz!" Dean yelled when the wind and rain started up, getting heavier by the second.

"It's going to come in this church and it's going to be trapped." Isabel explained.

"What are you going to do?" Castiel asked. Isabel locked eyes with him.

"I'm going to release my grace, most of my grace," She said. "It'll kill the Shadow Walker. It' won't go after you or anyone else."

"It could kill you!" Castiel said.

"No other choice, time to see how strong I really am." She said looking up at the sky. "You need to run to the water, take a deep breath and hold it as long as you can under water. Go now!" She said pushing them out the door.

"No..." Castiel said trying to get out of Sam and Dean's grip but they each had on of his arms tightly.

"It's okay, Castiel." She said trying to sound as comforting as possible. Castiel ran the best he could with Sam and Dean pulling him and Bobby in front. He watched as the shadow swept into the old church, but it was so dark he couldn't see anything. As they made it on the the little doc light started to erupt from the church.

"Take a breath!" Dean said loudly. Each one of them did as they jumped off the doc and into the cold water. As they were submerged under the water, it felt like being stabbed by thousands of little needles. The feeling was like a shock to Castiel's system, something he'd never felt before. He tried to push himself up, but Dean grabbed his arm holding him down.

The white light illuminated the water, making it almost crystal clear, even at this hour of the night. The light lasted longer then any of them wanted. Their chest were started to feel tight and the burn for oxygen was painful. When the light was gone, they made their way to the surface, breathing deeply as the crawled onto the dirt by the doc.

"Is everyone okay?" Sam asked shivering. They nodded, they were all wet and cold. Dean helped Castiel up, throwing the mans arm around his shoulder as Dean wrapped his around Castiel waist and helped him walk.

They looked around. The church was still there, though more of it was gone. Everything around was dead, all of the plants and anything in it's way looked like it was pushed aside or destroyed.

Isabel made her way out of the church slowly, everything hurt. Her body just ached, something she wasn't use to. Stumbling outside she saw the boys. She could feel blood drying on her back and somewhere on her face, but that wasn't important now, it wasn't going to kill her.

"Is it dead?" Bobby asked her and she nodded. Isabel placed her hands on the side of Castiel's face. Warmth flooded him for a brief second, he still felt tired but he wasn't dizzy anymore, though his head still hurt from the concussion, and his cut had stopped bleeding though it wasn't completely healed.

"I'm sorry." Isabel said. "That's all I can do." She said before her eyes closed and she started to fall to the ground. Sam quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Isabel?" Castiel said, panic in his voice.

"She's still breathing." Sam said. "I think she just passed out." Castiel breathed out a sigh of relief, that caused his body to shake from cold, as he laid his head on Dean's shoulder, in exhaustion.

"Yeah, well. Let's get to the car before this one does the same thing." Dean said nodding his head towards Castiel, as he took on more of the ex-angels weight in his arms.

* * *

><p>Castiel wasn't really sure what he remembered, he didn't even know when he fell asleep.<p>

He remembered Dean putting him in the back of the car, he remembered seeing Isabel unconscious and Dean sitting next to him and he remembered Dean talking, very loudly but he wasn't sure when he fell asleep.

Castiel could feel something warm wrapped round him. He knew he was in a bed but that was all until he opened his eyes, which he didn't want to do just yet. He felt so comfortable, there wasn't much pain but the slight pounding from a headache, but he had to admit that it wasn't that bad.

He heard a door open and someone moving around. They put something down and Castiel expected them to leave but instead he felt someone lay next to him and rest their head on his shoulder.

"I know you're not sleeping anymore." Castiel opened his eyes to see Isabel looking at him. He smiled at her appearance. Her auburn hair was a mess and the little bit of makeup around her eyes was all smudged and she was wearing one of Sam or Dean's plaid button up shirts that was way to big on her with some baggy pajama pants.

"You look incredibly human." Castiel said with a smirk. Isabel sat up indian style and looked down at her brother.

"Are you making fun of me, _Cas_?" She asked using his nickname, something Castiel never remember Isabel ever using before. He could tell that she was teasing by the sound of her voice.

"I might be, _Iz_." Castiel answered back sitting up. His head seemed to pound a little more as he sat up.

"Bobby said you should take these." Isabel said reaching for the night stand, grabbing a bottle of water and two pills. Castiel looked at the reluctantly. "It's just some aspirin for your head." She said. Castiel nodded and took the pills. He put the glass back and turned to Isabel sitting the same way she was.

"What did you do?" Castiel asked.

"I trapped the Shadow Walker in the church and released my grace, more of it then I thought I would have to. But it's gone and there's no way it's ever coming back." She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry I couldn't heal you properly." She said.

"I'm fine, Isabel." Castiel said looking down at the new bandages on his arms and he could feel the stitches that someone had put in his fore head. "What about you, you're back was scratched."

"These Winchester boys are pretty useful," Isabel said as she turned and showed Castiel her back was all bandaged up. "Fixed me up before I even woke up. I have to admit I wasn't happy to find out that you were still unconscious and I may have been a little harsh."

"I'm sure they understand that you were just worried." Castiel said as Isabel faced him again. "Your human now." He stated quietly. Isabel nodded.

"But, I think I'm going to like it." She said.

"Why's that?"

"I was watching television on Sam's laptop downstairs and it seems fun and I get to stay with my little brother." She said messing up his already disheveled black hair. Castiel pushed Isabel's hand away and she laughed.

"Well," Castiel said raising his eyebrow. "My vessel's older than yours is." Castiel pointed out. Getting up and stretching slowly, he was still sore.

"No," Isabel shot back. "That's not fair because then even Sam and Dean are older then my vessel!" Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, then we'll play it by the human rule book!" She said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Castiel asked.

"I get to be a pain in your ass!" She smiled.

"She's right," Dean said standing in the doorway. "Sammy's been a pain in my ass for years!" Dean smiled then looked to Isabel. "Sam's waiting for you down stairs, said something about going to get clothes." Isabel nodded.

"Yes," She said. "Human girls like shopping." She said to herself but she stopped in front of Castiel and kissed his cheek. "Your still my baby brother." She said than slapped his cheek slightly. "I'll see you later." She called out leaving the room. Dean smiled watching her leave.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked but Castiel just shrugged.

"Fine." Castiel said because it was true.

"That's good," Dean smiled. "Well, Bobby went out and got food so if you're hungry we can eat while the others are out."

"That sounds good, Dean." Castiel said.

"Yeah, well afterwards we have an appointment." Dean said as he walked out the room.

"Appointment?" Castiel asked confused.

"Yeah," Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You didn't think you were getting out of watching all the Nightmare on Elm Street movies did you!" He said with a smile.

-Three month later-

"Witches." Dean said annoyed as he drove his Impala. "It's always witches." Dean said as he drove to Bobby's. They just finished a case and they were ready to just relax. Bobby had been throwing case after case at them. But the older hunter had been doing the same thing to Castiel and Isabel, who had been hunting together for months.

"It could have been worse." Sam pointed out with a smirk. He knew how much Dean hated witches and it was always fun to tease him when he was frustrated like this, Sam thought. "She could have hit you with a spell."

"Remember the clap, Sammy?" Dean asked amused. The smile on Sam's face disappeared.

"Too far, dude." Sam said looking out the window annoyed as Dean laughed. When they arrived at Bobby's it looked like Castiel ans Isabel had just got there. Dean laughed as he got out and could hear their conversation.

"How was that my fault?" Isabel said defensibly.

"You were suppose to be helping me, you know the job!" Castiel pointed out frustrated.

"But, he was so pretty, I had to have some fun!" Isabel said sounding like a little girl. "Plus, how is that different from the blonde from Connecticut?" She teased.

"Shut up." Castiel said throwing a knife at her which she caught with ease and laughed.

"Wow," Dean said looking at Castiel in shock. "Aren't you two violent." He said.

"No it's only fair," Isabel said walking past. "I tried hitting him with a shovel yesterday." She stated.

"Were you this abusive as angels?" Sam asked with a laugh. Isabel nudged Sam in the shoulder playfully

"We never got to have fun as angels." Isabel said. "We never got to live, we simple existed for our purpose to God and to follow his command."

"You can say, we're taking advantage of the new life we were given." Castiel said.

"So, what happened with the blonde?" Dean asked as he threw his arm around Castiel's shoulders. Castiel blushed and Isabel laughed.

"Nothing." Castiel said running into the house.

"You have to tell me." Dean said looking at Isabel.

"How about I tell you what happened with me a 'Danny'" She said with a wink. "I can promise you he had just as much fun as I did."

"Let's go you idjits!" Bobby yelled from the door. As everyone sat at the table beer's in hand except Isabel who had water. "Glad to see that you're all alive." He said raising his beer to them and they did the same. "I thought you would need a little rest, since you've been doing so well, I ordered pizza. Got a big hunt for all of you in a few days."

"Bobby, it's really no problem it's actually fun." Isabel said with a smile. He gave the ex-angel a stern look.

"I wonder about you sometimes." He said as the others laughed. Isabel just looked confused.

"I think losing her powers has caused her to lose her mind." Dean teased.

"You don't have to travel and live with her." Castiel said under his breath as he took a swig of beer.

"I heard that." Isabel said slapping them hard in the back of the head as she got off the couch and sat on the arm of the chair that Sam was sitting in.

"I think you're good, Iz." Sam said with a smile.

"Thank you. See this is why I like Sam better." Isabel said shrugging her shoulders.

"Kiss-ass." Dean said to Sam.

"I change my mind," Bobby said. "You guys can get out of my house." He said dryly.

"You love us and you know it!" Dean said back. They stayed up late talking about the hunts they'd been on and other things. Isabel and Castiel were able to share some stories from when they were angels.

* * *

><p>"You think you'd ever want to be completely human?" Gabriel asked popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth. As he looked over at his brother.<p>

"And have to deal with those Winchester and our down grated siblings, no thank you." Balthazar said sipping some of the amber liquid form his class as they watched the scene in front of them.

"God, I miss screwing with them," Gabriel said. "I had one hell of a time with the Mystery Spot, then I put them in the T.V. Land." Gabriel laughed. "Castiel tried to ruin my fun, but he's pretty easy to distract."

"He thinks he killed me, you know." Balthazar said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Little brother's got balls." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"You think we should be getting back," Balthazar asked. "Straighten out that mess in Heaven?" Gabriel nodded.

"Someone should." When they turned to leave they saw the daunt man standing behind them. "Oh look, a Horseman, heard you had to deal with Isabel. What a pistol that one." Gabriel smirked.

"I suppose you could say that." Death said. "She's a very strong sprite." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Balthazar asked. "I would think you'd have more important things to do then be in this miserable place."

"Just checking up." The man said causally.

"You know they're doing a lot of good." Gabriel said. "Saving lives, though that might be a problem for you. Saving people that are suppose to die." But the Horseman shook his head.

"They're saving the right people." He said. "I know you've been watching over all of them."

"Whatever do you mean?" Balthazar said with a smirk. But the Horseman did reply he simply just left. They knew it was his way of apologizing for the mishap with the souls, though his over bearing pride would never let him say it to the now humans face. But the two angel's took it as a good sign.

"After we fix Heaven, we should go on vacation." Balthazar said. Gabriel smiled with eyes wide at the blonde angel. "Someplace with beautiful women, half naked and lots of liquor."

"Hell yeah," Gabriel said with a smirk. "I think things are going to get better."

fin.

**A.N.: Sorry if it's not as good as you hopped... But this is the last part, now I have to go back to work... (hides under my bed) Anyway let me know what you think! I hope I did a good job for all of you who left reviews and have been following this story! Your Comments mean the world to me and kept me inspired so this is for you. **

**Have a good day, morning, night... whatever!**

**Thanks everyone! Enjoy!**


End file.
